Memorias de Jocelyn
by Valistar26
Summary: Jocelyn&Valentine. Es la historia de los comienzos de todo The Mortal Instruments, cómo estos se conocieron en Idris, cómo se enamoraron, cómo terminaron juntos y cómo comenzó todo para Clary y Jace posteriormente. Narración en primera persona de Jocelyn aunque hay capítulos en POV de Lucian y Valentine. La creación de El Círculo y de la historia de amor de ellos dos.
1. Felix vida est: (La vida es feliz)

**MEMORIAS DE JOCELYN**

**1. Felix vida est: (La vida es feliz)**

Mi infancia siempre fue feliz. Unos padres adorables, una vida acomodada y un destino que me llevaba al Instituto, lugar donde pertenecía, lugar donde me formaría como Cazadora de Sombras en Idris.  
Tenía 14 años y ante todo el dulce aroma estivo me invadía jugueteando con los bucles de mi cabello. Los chicos de mi edad siempre se habían fijado en mí pero yo definitivamente no tenía tiempo para todas esas cosas. Ser cazadora de sombras era todo lo que ansiaba y a la vez sabía que algo me faltaba.

De pronto se acerco un joven que yo conocía muy bien. Era Lucian, la luz del sol había sido reflejada en sus horteras gafas de manera que reflejaba dejándome medio ciega.

- Hola Joce. - Respiraba con dificultad, se notaba que debía de haber corrido 20 manzanas para alcanzarme. - ¿Qué tal todo? - Sonreía animadamente ante la idea de verme. No era difícil deducir que algo le debía de gustar, todo el mundo bromeaba con lo mismo.

- Bien, ya ves. Estaba repasando una runa de levitación para el examen que tenemos a segunda hora.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? No... Puede ser... ¿Tenemos examen hoy? Dime que no, dime que no.

- Ohh no, ¿otra vez Lucian? Siempre se te olvida, ¿donde tienes la cabeza? - Añadí sin poder evitar reírme ante esta situación. Si había una palabra que describiese a Lucian esa era la de despistado o torpe.

- Nada, supongo que porque lleve otro suspenso a casa no pasará gran cosa...

Y continuamos caminando dirección hacia el Instituto. Yo no era la típica chica que se tirase horas y horas hablando y Lucian tampoco era una persona que hablase demasiado, por ese mismo motivo digamos que me llevaba bien con él. Era la compañía perfecta para caminar en silencio. El problema era que no tenía ni idea sobre runas, ni talento luchando, ni había alguna cosa especial en la que resaltase. Él no me decía nada, pero podía notar que se sentía fuera de lugar, que no encajaba.  
Yo por mi parte, había nacido para ser Cazadora de Sombras. Realmente de no haberlo sido tampoco me habría molestado demasiado. Me encantaba pintar, así que habría acabado siendo una mundana cualquiera que se dedicase al arte.

Por fin llegamos al Instituto así que Lucian y yo nos separamos puesto que íbamos a clases distintas. Mientras yo estaba en tercero él seguía en el primer curso. Debía ser bastante humillante no avanzar y acabar yendo con chicos dos años menor que tú. Como siempre yo estaba enfrascada en mis libros mientras el resto reía y se comportaban como crios de parvulario. Me sentía fuera de lugar... Mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era, más madura que todo ellos, superior. Sí, realmente era bastante modesta, podéis palpad la ironía en mis palabras. De pronto, como era de costumbre se acerco Blackwell. Odiaba ser irrespetuosa pero he de reconocer que ese muchacho me sacaba fuera de mis casillas. Mientras yo me quedaba sentada en un banco esperando a que fuese la hora para comenzar las clases pude observar como me miraba con su mugrienta ropa, su sonrisa en la cara con aquellos tres dientes medio rotos y el retumbar de su paso. Corpulento sería quedarse corta, él debía de pesar cerca de 110 kilos.

- Hola Jocelyn. ¿Qué haces? - Añadió mientras se sentaba a mi lado, me repugnaba y sin saber porque me ponía la piel de gallina.

- Antes disfrutar de mi soledad... Ahora sufrir en compañía.

- Vamos, Joce... Sé que te gusto, te he visto como me miras... - Dijo riéndose mientras me echaba su apestoso aliento en la cara. - Si te portas bien dejaré que vayas diciendo que eres mi novia, ¿qué te parece?

- Ohh... ¿En serio? Que gran honor - Me burle con ironía de él - Apártate de mi camino Blackwell. ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que no me interesas en absoluto? Si al menos te duchases podría mantener una conversación contigo, pero ni eso, así que adiós, y no me sigas.

Y me levante presurosa mientras me dirigía hacia el aula, no estaba de humor para tonterías. Mientras huía de esa bestia pude oír como gritaba que acudiese al baile de la tempestad con él dentro de dos meses... Como sino tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Cualquier otra cosa era mucho más interesante que compartir mi tiempo con semejante animal.

Continúe caminando, hoy mis desgracias no iban a menguar... Ahí estaba él. Le odiaba sobre todas las cosas, tan presuntuoso, tan arrogante, tan engreído... Argg, me podía, crispaba todos mis nervios... Y encima todas esas ingenuas iban detrás de él, como si fuese un dios, como si fuese el único hombre que existiese. Valentine Morgensten era el mayor chulo que había conocido jamás... Tan seguro de sí mismo, tan orgulloso, tan atractivo... En fin, eso era innegable, ni aunque la Tierra me tragará podría negar la evidencia, era pecaminosamente guapo, pero todo lo que tenía de hermoso lo tenía de petulante.

Apreté el paso, quería deshacerme de su visión cuanto antes. Justo cuando pase a su lado pude observar como agarraba a una mujer a cada lado de si mismo y estas le abrazaban como si se tratase de una escultura de gran valor.

- Ey Jocyly - Me grito mientras tuve que girarme muy a mi pesar. Mierda, me había pillado, ahora no podría rehuirle.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Grite irritada tras hacer una burla de mi nombre con rin tintín.

- Vaya, nada nada, perdóname señorita Escarlata - Hizo un gesto servicial mientras imitaba el acento de la dichosa frase de "Lo que el viento se llevo". Así me llamaba para burlarse de mi; "Señorita Escarlata". Le odiaba.

- Valentine, te agradecería que hoy no me dirigieses la palabra. Bueno, no, mejor no lo hagas nunca - Añadí complaciente mientras le sonreía con superioridad. Me encantaba dármelas de dura.

- Pero Señorita Escarlata, con lo divertido que es... - Y puso la típica sonrisa ladeada por la que babeaban todas y cada una de las jóvenes mientras suspiraban y dibujaban corazoncitos con su nombre. Todas menos yo, claro está.

- Uis, me parece que no, además te están esperando las dos fulanillas esas, no las decepciones - Y le guiñe un ojo y me fui, como siempre era yo la que decía la última palabra. Estaba harta de sus bromitas pesadas.

Y me adentre en mis libros y me olvide todo... Por ahora.


	2. Día de rutina

**2. Día de rutina.**

Faltaba poco más de dos semanas para el estúpido baile de la Tempestad. Realmente a mi todas esas cosas no me interesaban… Pero en el Instituto nos enseñaban a bailar, tanto como a cocinar y a muchas otras cosas por el mero hecho de ser mujeres. Lo cual me resultaba vomitivo. ¿Por qué los hombres se podían librar de las tareas de casa? Aunque lo del baile era "vox populis". Todo el mundo tenía que hacerlo. Era una de las tradiciones mas ancestrales de Alacante, y aun así a mi me parecía una tremenda estupidez.

Ahí estaba yo, recordando junto con todos los alumnos los dichosos pasos del himno de Idris. Era una canción hermosa, y el baile no estaba mal… Pero a mi me resultaba tremendamente fácil pillarlos… Y al resto… Bueno, solamente había que ver bailar a Blackwell… Todos nos reíamos de él. En estas ocasiones era en las que sentía verdadera lástima por él… Pero rápidamente desaparecía cuando me hacía un gesto obsceno con la boca.

- Ohhh que tremenda idiotez. Ni siquiera pienso ir al baile. – Le dije a Lucian que estaba justo a mi derecha… Tampoco se le daba bien bailar. ¿Habría algo que si se le diese bien?

- ¿Cómo que no? Si vas a ir con Blackwell ¿no?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? Ni aunque fuese lo último que hiciese iría con esa bestia. – Grite obcecada por semejante ridiculez.

- Pues… Él se ha dedicado en las dos últimas semanas a ir diciendo a todo el mundo que serás su pareja en el baile… - Me dijo con cara de póker.

- ¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE? – Grite tremendamente indignada mientras la profesora Popins me fulminaba con la mirada por no estar aplaudiendo su "esplendido" baile.

- Shhh no grites – Me susurro Lucian. - ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- PUES – comencé gritando pero seguidamente reduje mi tono de voz – claro que no… Es más… Ahora entiendo porque todas cuchicheaban cuando se cruzaban conmigo… Debo de haber sido el hazmerreír del Instituto… Pero te juro que Blackwell no se saldrá con la suya.

- ¿Y qué más da? Coges y no vayas con él y ya está. Siempre puedes ir… Conmigo para darle en los morros – Decía mirando para otro lado, como si me chupase el dedo y no supiese que realmente es lo que él quería.

- Ohh… Muy cortés tu ofrecimiento, pero me las apaño bien yo sola – Dije con aires de superioridad… No quería ir con Lucian al baile, no desde luego sabiendo lo que él sentía por mí. Sería muy cruel por mi parte. Sería como si le estuviese dando esperanzas y no las había, por supuesto que no.

Decidida a gritarle abiertamente y delante de todos a Blackwell me fui acercando a él bailando los entupidos cuatro pasos de coreografía que tenía aquel baile. Para disimular claro está. Y debí de hacerlo muy bien porque la señorita Popins me sonrió con aprobación y me insto a que continuará así, que mis avances eran notables.

Cuando me hube posicionado delante de Blackwell me cruce de brazos y él se quedó mirándome con curiosidad y lascivia.

- ¿Qué te pasa nena? ¿Estás enfadada por algo? – Y empezó a dar asquerosos besos al aire.

- ¿QUÉ SI ME PASA ALGO? NO SÉ… DIMELO TÚ.

- Vale vale… Ya sé. Estás teniendo un arranque de pasión y quieres llamar mi atención. No hace falta que lo digas dos veces… Vaaaale, iré al baile contigo. Tranquila. – A su izquierda estaba Valentine y como siempre contemplaba la escena con divertida perversión. Sin duda debía estar pasándoselo en grande, no era para menos… Si la ridícula escena no tuviese que ver nada conmigo yo también me estaría riendo.

- TÚ ERES TONTO. Ni en mil años iría a un estúpido baile contigo. Si ya de por si es estúpido, siendo tu pareja tiene que ser repugnante. No entiendo como has tenido la cara de ir pregonando a los cuatro vientos que irías conmigo. Como si yo fuese imbécil y quisiese tener algo que ver contigo. OLVIDAME. NO, NO ME INTERESAS Y NO, CONTIGO NO IRÍA NI A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA. – Irremediablemente todas las miradas se posaron directamente hacia mí. La vergüenza se había posado en mis pomulos. Debía de estar roja como una guindilla. Él único que parecía estar riéndose era Valentine. Una risa sorda pero evidente. De pronto vi la cara de la señorita Popins, si la mía estaba roja por la vergüenza la suya lo estaba… Pero por la ira.

- Jocelyn… VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO – Grito mientras me adelante unos cuantos pasos hasta aparecer en mitad del escenario junto con ella. – Si a TI te parece una estupidez esto del baile… Me parece que no es el momento de decirlo. ¿O acaso quieres que te amoneste y llame a tus padres para comunicarles lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí?

- No, señora Popins, de verdad, no es necesario… Yo no tenía la culpa… La culpa era de esa sucia… - Y como no, la profesora me corto de inmediato.  
- Ni se te ocurra decir ni un solo calificativo del señor Blackwell. Desde luego tiene mucha más entereza que tú. Ahora márchate.

Esas palabras me dolieron en el alma… Bueno, no, más que dolerme me insuflaron una obstinación y una rabia desmesuradas. ¿Qué Blackwell era mejor que yo? Eso sí que era una locura. O estaba loca o el mundo estaba mal, muy mal. No pude evitarlo y antes de volver a mi sitio me dí la vuelta poseída por la osadez.

- Yo seré peor o mejor que Blackwell, no lo sé. Pero desde luego sus clases son lo más absurdo y sin sentido que hay en el Instituto. Tenemos que proteger el mundo de malvados demonios que van matando y haciendo el caos y aquí estamos nosotros. Ensayando un maldito y ridículo baile que no sirve ni aporta absolutamente nada. – Pude verlo inmediatamente… Lo había empeorado… Y mucho. La profesora Popins se quedó blanca como el yeso. No sabría decir si lo que había en su rostro era decepción o ira pero fuese la que fuese lo iba a lamentar. Al fin, reacciono.

- Está bien… ¿Así que consideras que es una estupidez? Te crees mejor que el resto ¿no es así? – Pensaba que era una pregunta retórica, pero debió ser que no cuando a continuación me dijo – Responde, muchacha.

- ¿Quiere sinceridad?

- Desde luego.

- Pues sí, ahora que lo pregunta sí. Estoy segura de que soy mejor que el resto. A pesar de ser mujer estoy segura de que podría tumbar a la mayoría. Y este baile no haría mucho a favor del que se lo supiese. – Me envalentone. No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado todo ese valor para dirigirme a la señora Popins de esa manera.

- Está bien. ¿Algún voluntario para demostrar que mediante el baile se puede aprender a pelear? ¿Alguien que le ponga a esta muchacha los pies en el suelo? – Inmediatamente alguien alzo el brazo… Era de esperar. Don perfecto tenía que llamar la atención de todos cuantos estaban ahí o sino no podría dormir bien esa noche. Valentine. Mi incordio número dos después de Blackwell. La diferencia era palpable, puesto que Blackwell bien sabíamos todos que era inofensivo, mediocre, pero Valentine… Era distinto, era bastante… Perfecto incluso para mí.

Se acercó a mí, yo hice un gesto airado, como si su contacto me quemase. Odiaba que todo el mundo le considerara el mejor en todo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que no lo era. Que hasta una mujer podría derrotarle peleando. Ohh si, esa imagen me embriagaba… Humillarle públicamente, sería maravilloso.

- Señorita Escarlata… Se me antoja pedirle que hagamos más interesante la pelea. – Sonrió gruñéndome las palabras al oído. Inmediatamente me alce. ¿Qué querría?

- Habla, hagas lo que hagas quedarás apiñado contra el suelo irremediablemente – Sonreí con seguridad.

- ¿Qué tal… Si apostamos? – Preguntó dedicándome una sonrisa, la sonrisa que si hiciese a cualquier chica derretiría. A mí no.

- Está bien. Si gano… Dejarás de llamarme Señorita Escarlata – Me reí ante esto… Por fin dejaría de agobiarme metiéndose conmigo. O al menos tendría que buscar cualquier otro apodo. Aunque estaba segura que peor que "Señorita Escarlata" no podría haber ningún otro.

- Jaja, acepto. Si yo gano… Irás al baile conmigo, complaciente y sumisa. Diga lo que diga te tendrás que mostrar complacida.

- ¿QUÉ? Ni hablar.

- Vaya vaya… Me parece que alguien tiene miedo de perder ¿no? – Me reto con rin tintín. Ni en broma le iba a dar la satisfacción de que pensase que era una cobarde.

- No no, voy a ganar. Y cuando gane no podrás llamarme Señorita Escarlata en la vida.

- ¿Entonces aceptas mis términos si "misteriosamente" yo fuese el ganador? – Decía mientras me agarraba del hombro. No pude evitar apartarme inconscientemente ante ese acercamiento.

- Sí – Escupí las palabras y me aleje de él 10 pasos para dar comienzo al duelo.

Se podían oír los gritos de las personas, teníamos un extenso público. En otras circunstancias me avergonzaría, pero en esta… O no, en esta quería que todos me vieran tumbar a Valentine y hacerle comer suelo un rato. Mientras yo me posicione con postura atacante esperando la señal de la señora Popins, Valentine se mostraba confiado y tranquilo. Vamos, estaba de pie como si estuviese esperando un autobús. Su confianza sería lo que le derribase.

Antes de que Popins diese la señal, Valentine indico a un alumno, creo que se trataba de Hodge, una señal con el brazo. Esto me preocupo, pero inmediatamente vi que Hodge fue hacía la minicadena a poner música. Bah… ¿Pretendía derrotarme con música? Sonreí ante esa evidencia.

Faltaban segundos para el comienzo y pude observar como Popins tiro un pañuelo al suelo… Ya está, el combate acababa de empezar.  
Corrí directa y velozmente hacia Valentine, era tan rápida que a ojos humanos y de muchos cazadores podría ser incluso invisible pero Valentine comenzó a bailar… A BAILAR. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Fui a asestarle un golpe con el brazo… Pero con un paso de baile me lo desvió… Para él todo esto era un juego. Mientras yo peleaba, él bailaba esquivando golpe tras golpe, paso tras paso. Le fui a dar una patada en la cara, esto seguro que no se lo esperaría… Pero velozmente él se agacho rítmicamente mientras seguía marcando los pasos del baile. Comencé a sentirme desprotegida…

Estaba claro que él era mucho mas rápido que yo, pero mis ganas de machacarle no me impidieron seguir avanzando e intentar propinarle algún golpe… Ni uno sólo. Todos los esquivaba mientras bailaba… Era inverosímil. De pronto me sentí ridícula. Todos reían, la señora Popins sonreía enseñando todos sus verdes dientes, el público vitoreaba el nombre de Valentine… Simplemente desee que terminase pronto, que acabase con mi humillación que terminará con ese chiste. Pero él parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, y siguió esquivándome y sin asestar un simple golpe.

De pronto me pare, ya no tenía sentido. Él era mejor, no había duda. Me miro, pude ver incredulidad en su cara. Mi evidente rendición, mi humillación parecieron despertarle lastima… Esto iba de mal en peor… ¡Ahora Valentine sentía lastima por mi! Le sonreí mientras estaba desprevenido y le aseste un golpe en las rodillas deseando que cayera.  
Este se quedo plantado de rodillas sorprendido ante mi repentino cambio de actitud y sus ojos destilaban furia. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta se levanto y me pego un rodillazo en el estomago que me hizo perder la respiración durante 20 segundos. Comencé a verlo todo borroso... Me caí al suelo viendo una nieblilla entre mis ojos, lo único que podía sentir era como vitoreaban el nombre de Valentine al unísono. Sin saber muy bien de donde provenía ni de quien oí una voz que me decía.

- Gané. ¿Te viene bien que vaya a buscarte a las 19:00 Señorita Escarlata?


	3. El baile de la tempestad

**3. Baile de la Tempestad.**

Y después de menos de dos semanas llegaba el día de mi juicio final. Tendría que ir con ese estúpido arrogante al baile y para ser sincera, no había nada que me apeteciese menos que eso.

Durante los primeros días después del combate, si es que se le puede llamar así… Yo le llamaría ridículo… Lucian al principio se mostró bastante receloso de que tuviese que ir con Valentine al baile, pero ahora se pasaba todo el tiempo con él. Esto era increíble, hasta mi mejor amigo le adoraba. ¿Sería una estrategia de Valentine para hacerme la vida imposible? Primero me humillaba públicamente y ahora me quitaba a los amigos… En fin… Si ese era su plan, no se saldría con la suya, y desde luego hoy haría lo posible para fastidiarle al máximo de mis facultades. En el fondo no iba a ser tan mala idea que fuese con él al baile. Solté una maléfica risa mientras varios estudiantes me miraban extrañados.

- Eyyyy, Joce. Te estaba buscando. – Era Lucian, que raro se me hacia verle la verdad y mas buscándome a mi… Hacia poco mas de una semana que se había convertido en el perrito faldero de Valentine junto con unos cuantos súbditos mas, que asco.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucian? ¿Has perdido a tu amo?

- Jaja, muy graciosa. No, en realidad venía a darte un recado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De quién? – Pregunte extrañada.

- Valentine me ha dicho que te diese esto – Decía mientras me arrojaba una caja de tamaño mediano.

- Vaya vaya, ¿acaso no puede entregármela él en persona?

- Dice que si lo hiciese perdería el encanto del momento. Vamos, ¡ábrelo! – Dijo Lucian mucho mas interesado en el paquete que yo. Empezaba a sospechar que todo este tiempo no había sentido nada por mi y que en realidad él que le gustaba era Valentine. Debido a la excitación de Lucian no me hice esperar mas y lo abrí… DETESTABLE. Valentine me había entregado un vestido completamente ceñido de un color blanco inmaculado a juego con unos zapatos. Esto era increíble, me hervía la sangre… ¿Quién se creía él que era? Cerré la caja de un golpe y se la entregue a Lucian rápidamente.

- Dile a tu amo – escupí las palabras – que este vestido se lo ponga él si quiere pero que yo ya tengo uno.

- Me dijo que dirías eso – Añadió entre risas el imbécil - pero también me dijo que te dijese… "Señorita Escarlata… Recuerde la apuesta… Complaciente y sumisa" – traspaso literalmente dándole la maldita entonación que él le daba.

- Esta bien – Rechine los dientes cogiendo la odiosa caja y yéndome con ella hacia mi casa dando unas zancadas poco habituales a la tranquilidad de mis pasos.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco me senté un rato en uno de los bancos deseando que toda esta sarta del baile se acabase cuanto antes pero mi suerte solamente podía hacer una cosa que empeorar. Ahí estaba Valentine con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, burlándose de mi y acercándose directo hacia mi banco. Me lleve la mano a la frente mientras resoplaba costosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? Sí, ya he recibido tu estúpido vestido así que hazme un favor y desaparece… Hasta las 19:00 no estoy obligada a ser complaciente. – Fingí una delicada sonrisa superficial y encantadora.

- Oh, vamos, solo venía a tratar con usted Señorita Escarlata. – Sonrió amistosamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que son las 17:00 y todas las chicas se fueron del Instituto hace mas de una hora?

- ¿Ahora te importa mucho lo que haga con mi tiempo?

- No, lo digo porque no te va a dar tiempo a estar presentable para mi… Y ya sabes, no me puedo permitir que me dejes en evidencia – Ironizo soltando un bufido fingido. – Soy el chico mas popular ¿Qué pasará si me ven con una chica hecha una gualdrapa?

- Ohhh, perdone usted excelentísimo. Tranquilo con tal de no aguantarte me voy ahora mismo. – Me levante cogiendo la caja y comenzando a irme.

- Vamos Jocelyn – No me lo creía, ¡me había llamado por mi nombre! – déjame que te lleve a tu casa, total… Luego te voy a tener que ir a buscar.

- No es necesario en serio…

- Vamos, mi chofer está esperándome, yo también me he retrasado haciendo unas cosillas…

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Te refieres a lo que quiera que hagas con Lucian y el resto? – Pregunté mas intrigada de lo que hubiese querido parecer.

- Mmmm – Sonrió – Chica lista.

- ¿Os habéis metido en la mafia… o ahora os dedicáis al narcotráfico…? – Bromee mas relajada de lo habitual.

- Te lo diré… Si tú me cuentas otro secreto.

- Bah, tampoco estoy tan interesada – Dije echando a andar sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

- Vamos – Añadió dando por terminada la inusual amabilidad. – Señorita Escarlata, déjeme que la acerque a su casa.

Deje de discutir y le deje que me acercará. Realmente empezaba a arrepentirme de haberme quedado tanto tiempo rezagada en el Instituto, ahora apenas tenía tiempo para arreglarme. No es que me importase mucho el aspecto físico, pero… Una cosa era las fiestas de Alacante. Eran famosas en todo el mundo y gentes… Simbolizaba el elitismo en masa, nadie quiere estar impresentable en uno de los bailes de Alacante. Era al primero al que iba a acudir. Hasta no alcanzar la edad de 14 años no se nos estaba permitido asistir a ningún baile principal de Idris. La mayoría de las jóvenes estaban conmocionadas, de hecho llevaba mas de medio año hablando de esta ocasión, aunque yo la verdad no veía nada importante en esta tradición.

- Hija. Vas a llegar tarde. – Dijo mi madre mientras me cogía de la muñeca y comenzaba a arreglarme el pelo.

Me hizo un recogido en la coronilla dejando varios bucles de pelo sueltos a cada lado. Realmente a mi madre esto se la daba de maravilla. Cuando me trajo mi vestido la tuve que parar diciendo que mi pareja me había traído uno. En cuanto lo vio se llevo las manos a la boca en gesto positivo. Definitivamente le había encantado… Tampoco es que fuese gran cosa… Pero consiguió que mi madre soltase un gran suspiro, y eso en mi madre era muchísimo.

- ¡Es divino Jocy! Oh, ese Valentine sin duda tiene muy buen gusto. No le sueltes querida, se ve a leguas que es un buenísimo partido. – Ahí estaba mi madre… Su único sueño era que yo encontrase a un buen marido que me mantuviese mientras yo me quedaba en casa cuidando de los niños… NI HABLAR.

- Mamá, que no te engañe el vestido, Valentine no deja de ser un idiota igualmente.

- Sí, hija, pero un idiota que te atrae – Me guiño un ojo haciendo que me pusiese rojisima de la vergüenza.

Sonó el timbre. Sin duda era Valentine. Debió abrirle la puerta mi padre mientras mi madre me maquillaba rápidamente. Cuando me miré al espejo no pude otra cosa que lanzar un grito ahogado. Me había pintado las uñas y los labios de rojo. Al vestido le había añadido un cinto rojo para que no quedase tan seco. Y me había puesto unas pestañas postizas que hacia que me pesase el parpado una barbaridad.

- Hija – Anuncio al ver que pronto iba a estallar en gritos – Estás preciosa y me da igual que quieras ir discreta, ese vestido precisamente no es para ir discreta… - Añadió sonriente.

Iba a replicar… Pero cambie de idea, evidentemente ese vestido no era en absoluto discreto. Si hubiese tenido mucho pecho sin duda me habría escandalizado, por suerte tenía poco y el escote no resaltaba demasiado provocador.

Baje las escaleras no sin mucho pudor ya que realmente no me hacia ni pizca de gracia ir al baile y menos con Valentine, pero ahí estaba él. Con un traje blanco. Bueno se trataba del traje oficial de Alacante, una especie de camisola grande que se ajustaba en un cinto, con unos pantalones debajo. Aunque lo que hacia que resultase lustroso el traje eran los bordados en blanco que había encima de la seda. Ahora bien visto, mi rojo no pegaba en absoluto con su pura blanqueza.

En cuanto baje del todo se levanto con firmeza mirando al frente como si fuese un soldado recibiendo órdenes de un superior. Imagine que se mostraba tan disciplinado debido a la presencia de mis padres.  
Me acerque a él con mucho temor, las cosas claras, aunque hubiese sido una apuesta se trataba de mi primera "cita" con un chico y encima este resultaba odioso aunque pude detectar una mirada suya de reojo.

Por fin… O mejor dicho… Desgraciadamente, salimos de mi casa y me hizo montar en su coche. Durante el trayecto no mediamos palabra… Y realmente me alegre de no tener que mantener una incomoda conversación con él. Me mantuve apartada de esa situación intentando recordar runas dibujándolas con la mente.

- Ya hemos llegado – Me dijo sin moverse aun del coche.

- Bueno… ¿A qué esperamos para salir? – Pregunté tímidamente.

- No sé… Necesito un tiempo para enfrentarme a toda esa gente. – El chofer subió la ventanilla para darnos mas intimidad… Ridículo, pues no quería en absoluto compartir mas tiempo a solas con Valentine.

- ¿Tú? ¿Tiempo para enfrentarte a la gente? Vamos, ni que fueses poco vanidoso…

- No me das ni un minuto de descanso ¿eh? – Sonrió con pesadez.

- Mmm… ¿Qué te pasa? Estás de lo mas raro.

- Simplemente no es un buen día para mi.

- Oh claro, ¿y para mi si? Eres un estúpido, ahora resultará que no es un buen día para ti porque vas al baile conmigo, pues lo siento. PERO LA IDEA FUE TUYA. – Termine por gritar. Encima solo faltaba que me achacará a mi toda la culpa.

- ¿Es que crees que eres el centro del universo y el mayor de mis problemas? NO TIENES NI IDEA – Añadió gritándome… Me entro un escalofrío, jamás había visto a Valentine tan… Fuera de sí… Con tanto miedo. No sabía como actuar al verle tan hundido sobre sí mismo…

- Valentine… Yo… Lo siento, siempre te culpo a ti de todo pero realmente yo también me porto a veces mal contigo… Vamos… ¿Qué hay de aquel joven del que todas las chicas suspiran y todos los chicos sueñan con ser como él? – Dije intentando animarle.

- No todas. – Me lanzo una mirada muy significativa. No entendí aquello.

- No me digas que estás así por una chica… Vamos, Valentine, ni que fueses feo como para no ligártela. Es mas, si quieres incluso me quito de en medio esta noche para no estorbarte. – Sonreí intente infundarle valor.

- JA JA JA – Comenzó a reír como un poseso… De verás me dio verdadero pánico – Déjalo Jocelyn, no ves nada ni aunque te lo dibujasen en la frente. Pero de todas maneras si te interesaba no estaba así por un chica. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- Ohhhh… Felicidades… No tenía ni idea… ¿Y por eso estás triste? Deberías estar… Feliz, ¿no?

- Hoy es el día en que mate a mi madre. ¿Crees que es motivo para estar feliz? – Me lanzo las palabras con un desprecio como nunca había visto…Todo el mundo sabía que la madre de Valentine murió en el parto, pero jamás pensé que él pudiese ser capaz de creer que la hubiese asesinado. De pronto le vi tan indefenso… Tan débil… No pude evitarlo y me arroje a darle un abrazo. Lo vi claramente en sus ojos… Incredulidad, de hecho hasta yo misma no entendía muy bien como había acabado abrazada a él. Todo me resultaba de lo mas desconcertante. Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo mientras yo le reconfortaba a él… No sabía cuanto dudaría ni si volveríamos a alcanzar aquel grado de complicidad pero en aquel momento todo daba igual. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Me estaba volviendo tonta de capirote?

- Bueno… - Dijo aclarándose la voz rota por la conmoción – Deberíamos ir a ese baile ¿no? – Pregunto dubitativamente, parecía que estuviese deseando que le dijese que no fuésemos, que nos fugásemos… Me escandalice por tan siquiera replantearme estos pensamientos.

- Oh, sí… Pégame una paliza bailando – Reí intentando animarle, aunque realmente mi deseo hubiese sido quedarme ahí, abrazada a él toda la noche…

Nos adentramos en la pista de baile. El olor era embriagador… El sonido del agua correr por la fuente era delicioso… Valentine era perfecto en todo su esplendor. Jamás me había fijado tanto como hoy en lo guapo que era. Todo el mundo nos miraba con envidia y a mi con odio las chicas, y los chicos con respeto y devoción por Valentine. Ahora podía entender un poco mejor porque todo el mundo le adoraba. Ciega de mi que no lo había conseguido ver antes.

- Permíteme que te diga que estas preciosa – Susurro a mi oído mientras me cogía de la mano para llevarme a bailar.

Y todo se volvió borroso… Simplemente recuerdo estar en una burbuja durante largo tiempo dando giros y mas giros de la mano de Valentine… Se le daba bien hasta bailar… Era increíble. Empezaba a sentir envidia, sana desde luego. Seguro que hasta los tacones le quedaban mejor a él que a mi.

Me tire cerca de una hora bailando con él y mirándole embobada… Tenía que estar dando una impresión espantosa sobre mi, pero no podía evitarlo… Me sentía tremendamente abrumada por la presencia de Valentine, por su delicadeza… Jamás pensé que podría haber sido como esa noche me había mostrado.

Estuvimos bailando toda la noche… Prácticamente sin hablar… Bueno, yo al menos era incapaz hipnotizada como estaba navegando en sus ojos… Pero él de vez en cuando me decía algo a lo cual tampoco prestaba mucha atención.

- Jocelyn… - Me susurro al oído haciéndome enloquecer por momentos. Dentro de poco caería al suelo de rodillas al no poder aguantar todas las burbujas que inundaban mi estómago. – Que bien suena tu nombre, puede que me replantee dejar de llamarte Señorita Escarlata… - Reía vivazmente… Ohh dios, su risa era el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado jamás. O desde luego así me lo parecía ahora.

- Puedes… Llamarme… Como… Quieras – Decía dificultosamente… Parecía retrasada, sin lugar a dudas la presencia de Valentine me nublaba el cerebro como nunca antes nadie había conseguido. ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Conocería él alguna runa para volver tonta a las personas?

- Ahora vuelvo, voy a por algo de bebida – Me añadió en un susurro que me hizo estremecer. Y ahí me quede con cara de idiota sonriéndole sin poder articular palabra.

Decidí dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente e intentar empezar a pensar con la cabeza. Si seguía así acabaría con el cerebro vaporizado.  
Vi a lo lejos a Lucian con Megan, una chica bastante feilla pero muy agradable. Y a Blackwell hablando con Valentine. Como odiaba a Blackwell. El mero hecho de que Valentine se hubiese alejado de mi un instante para hablar con esa rata me enfureció.  
Sin saber muy bien por qué me acerque a ellos, pretendía arrastrar a Valentine de nuevo hacia mi, ahora mismo me pertenecía y Blackwell nos estaba molestando. Con paso firme me fui acercando a ellos hasta que comencé a oírles hablar a ambos.

- Vaya vaya, parece ser que te has ligado a la tía mas dura del Instituto eh – Sonreía enseñando sus trozos de comida en los dientes.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decir que no hay chica que se me resista? – Reía tontamente Valentine…

No podía creerlo. ¿Me había utilizado de trofeo? ¿Era yo OTRA de sus innumerosas apuestas? Le había abierto mi corazón para ahora sentirme tan mal como me sentía… Me quede un largo tiempo ahí plantada. Fue bastante evidente que no podía reaccionar.  
Estaba clavada en el suelo de aquella estúpida fiesta mientras sentía que los ojos se me anegaban en lágrimas. Al poco Valentine se dio la vuelta y pudo contemplar la furia que anidaban mis mejillas. Sino me encontrase tan destrozada seguramente le habría pegado la paliza de su vida.

- Jocelyn… - Me decía mientras se me acercaba prudentemente intentando sostenerme pues estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiese tan solo tocarme reactive mis energías. Toda la tristeza fue sustituida por rabia, por dignidad… Le pegue el mayor guantazo que he pegado a nadie en mi vida, de hecho me sorprendió la furia y fuerza que emplee en él. Y así le deje… Con mis cinco dedos marcados en su mejilla… Y me fui corriendo mientras él se quedaba clavado en el suelo con la sorpresa dilatándole por los ojos.


	4. La soledad depara grandes sorpresas

**4. La soledad depara grandes sorpresas...  
**  
Ya era primavera se notaba en el ambiente. Todas las chicas coqueteaban con los muchachos como perras en celo, mientras los chicos se las daban de Don Juanes intercambiando chicas y presumiendo entre ellos de sus nuevas conquistas.

A mi esto desde luego no me sorprendía ya que sucedía todos los años, pero sin embargo, había algo que me desconcertaba... Entre todos ellos no se encontraba Valentine, y era raro, pues siempre era el centro de las miradas y todas las chicas se peleaban por él. Aunque claro, a mi no me importaba en absoluto lo que hiciese con su vida, pero no sé... Me sentía intrigada ya que desde el fatídico día del baile no le había vuelto a ver prácticamente. Y esto me sentaba como una patada en el hígado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que experimentar algún tipo de interés por ese cerdo? Después de lo que me hizo...  
Para colmo de males Lucian se había aliado a su estúpida cuadrilla. Hodge, Blackwell, los Ligtwood (así los llamaba todo el mundo ya que llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y parecían una única unidad) y varios mas con los cuales jamás había cruzado palabra.

Lo que mas me fastidiaba era ese sentimiento de perdida que me aprisionaba en el pecho, no estaba muy segura de que era, pero prefería atribuirlo al hecho de que Valentine me hubiese robado a Lucian, mi mejor amigo... También a él le había engatusado... Me sorprendía descubrir lo influyente y atrayente que podía llegar a ser para todo el mundo. ¿Cómo lo haría? También a mi me gustaría poseer esa habilidad para aplastarle socialmente y verle arrastrarse entre el mas hondo barro... Jajaja, me divertía tener estos pensamientos en los cuales Valentine siempre rogaba mi perdón y me pedía de rodillas que le dejase ser mi esclavo... Sí, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, pero bueno, no me importaba.

Yo seguía siendo yo, la chica solitaria y borde que todo el mundo creía que era... Si tan solo alguien se acercase a mi... Alguien que no fuese Blackwell por supuesto, alguien... NORMAL. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar a alguien que me comprendiese o quisiese ser mi amigo?

De pronto vi a Lucian, corriendo como siempre, saliendo del Instituto... Estaba segura de que ahora ya prácticamente no hablaba conmigo porque su querido Valentine no le dejaba... Seguro que le había hablado mal de mi para que se distanciase tanto como había hecho, pero no lo iba a permitir, eso si que no. Por mi Valentine estaba muerto... Me sorprendía a mi misma haber llegado a pensar que era distinto... Que era... Especial.

- Ey Lucian - Corrí hacia él, no estaba dispuesta a dejarle que me volviese a ahuyentar sin darme ninguna explicación de en lo que estaba metido... Parecía que estaba en una secta o algo peor... De Valentine ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

- No puedo Joce, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a... A un sitio y llego tarde. - Echo a andar sin prácticamente mirarme pero le alcancé corriendo y posándome justo enfrente de él ejerciendo de muro para que no pudiese esquivarme.

- Me da igual lo que digas. No pienso dejar que me vuelvas a dar esquinazo sin decirme primero en que estas metido. Valentine te ha absorbido el cerebro como hace con todo el mundo... A mi también me lo hizo... Pero no te fíes, en serio, es un mal nacido.

- Joce... Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo... Y de verdad, estás muy equivocada con Valentine. Es una persona maravillosa, y un gran... Amigo. - Esa palabra me dejo en estado de shock... Había dicho amigo... Sí sí, había oído bien, pero fui mas rápida y volví a interceptarle.

- Está bien... Si es TAN bellísima persona... Enséñame que es lo que hacéis.

- No Joce, no. Solo te diré que no es nada malo. Y ahora si me permites... - Añadió mientras se disuadía de mi... Me había hecho daño, desde luego que sí, me sentía como... Como una leprosa. Parecía que mi contacto le molestase... ¿Desde cuando Lucian y yo nos habíamos mantenido TAN distanciados? Ahora sentía como si un abismo de gran tamaño nos alejase el uno del otro.

- Lucian... ¿Por qué no me soportas ya? Si te he hecho algo que te lastimase... Lo siento - Añadí de espaldas a él mientras se marchaba. Pude notar como dejaba de caminar percatándose de mi lamentoso tono de voz quebrado por la conmoción. - Si es... Porque no siento o he sentido lo mismo por ti... Perdóname. Me gustaría poder sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mi... Pero no puedo... Y lo he intentado. Lo siento - Y me comencé a marchar rápidamente para que no tuviese que contemplar el espectáculo lamentable de mis lágrimas. No estaba cabreada... Estaba dolida... Me sentía... Sola.

- Joce... - Añadió mientras me agarraba del brazo pero no me di la vuelta, aunque mis jadeos podían revelarle fácilmente que estaba llorando - Tú no has hecho nunca nada que pueda hacerme daño. Tú eres perfecta... Pero simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no estas hecha para mi, no te merezco y jamás te he culpado por no... Quererme como yo te quiero a ti - Dijo avergonzado... Era la primera vez que se declaraba y que yo le comentaba lo que aun sin palabras supe desde el primer instante.

Ahora si que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y lo pague todo con él dándome la vuelta con los ojos rojos de llorar y las mejillas encendidas de la rabia que llevaba conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME EVITAS? ¿Me evitas porque no me mereces? ¿Por qué no eres para mi? Valiente hipocresía. Actúas como sino existiese... ¿Y esos son tus argumentos? Excelente actuación - Articule con mordacidad y ya sin llorar. Alce la cabeza orgullosa y diciendo palabras de las que mas tarde me arrepentiría. Pude ver en sus ojos la profunda herida que le había causado pero lejos de hacerme sentir mal disfrute al hacerle el daño que él me había estado provocando a mi durante tanto tiempo.

- Jocelyn... - Me volvió a agarrar del brazo pero con menos decisión. Rápidamente esquive su contacto. Y finalmente dije.  
- No vuelvas a tocarme. - Escupiendo las palabras como si se tratasen de veneno puro. Sí, definitivamente ahora si había quebrado la poca amistad que quedase entre los dos. Y me fui dejándole ahí plantado con los ojos como platos brillantes por la emoción contenida en ellos.

En cuanto hube estado lo bastante lejos de él me quite la máscara de frialdad que solía llevar y me desahogue sentada en una acera llorando sin consuelo, sin respiro, sin cese... Y me odie por todo lo que le había dicho. En ese preciso instante no me importaba en absoluto quien me estuviese observando ni que pensará de mi la gente. Ese lloro me estaba dejando seca por dentro pero al mismo tiempo estaba consolando todo el pesar que llevaba albergando durante tantísimo tiempo y no había querido reconocer.  
Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo pase ahí, sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas usándolas de almohada, pero sólo sabría decir que cuando llegue era de día y ahora claramente estaba oscureciendo.

Pude sentir que el frío cada vez me helaba mas y mas, pero ya no me importaba, estaba harta de ser fuerte, de ser de piedra, por una vez en mi vida quería sentirme como una niña caprichosa llorando por un juguete nuevo. Ni siquiera me percate hasta pasado un par de minutos que alguien me estaba haciendo compañía a dos metros de distancia, sentado en la misma acera y mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿Va... len... tine...? - Conseguí articular entre suspiro y suspiro mientras mi lloro se iba escindiendo junto con la poca luz que ya anidaba en el cielo.

- El mismo - Dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia donde quisiera que estuviese mirando.

- Por favor, déjame, no estoy para bromas pesadas. - Añadí con la voz profundamente cansada.

Pero en lugar de hacerme caso e irse, se levanto y se sentó al lado mía. Ya no había distancia que nos separará.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre astronomía? - Me miraba seriamente, profundamente.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Consiguió dejarme con la boca abierta. - De verdad... ¿me preguntas por la astronomía? - Tercie incrédula.

- Bueno, es una buena pregunta para dejarte sorprendida y que dejes de lamentarte durante unos segundos por lo que quiera que te estés lamentando. – Sonrió con superioridad.

- Déjame ya, ya te has reído bastante, ala, ahora puedes ir a decírselo a Blackwell, incluso si quieres te dejo que inventes que estaba llorando por ti. ¿Qué te parece? Divertido, ¡eh! - Solté irónicamente.

- No, no me parece en absoluto divertido. No me ha gustado verte... Así, como te he encontrado. Nunca mas me gustaría verte así. Al menos, ahora que te estoy molestando vuelves a ser tú. Y si para que dejes de llorar tengo que estar incordiándote toda la vida... Lo siento, Señorita Escarlata, pero lo haré. - La franqueza de sus ojos me abrumo, la solemnidad con la que hablaba... ¿Por qué conseguía siempre hacerme sentir mal? Sin saber por qué volví a llorar tapando mi rostro en su regazo. Totalmente ridículo... Al día siguiente seguramente me arrepentiría de haberme... Acercado tanto a él. Curiosamente la persona que mas me crispaba era la que conseguía emocionarme siempre.

Empezó a consolarme como si fuese una niña pequeña, y realmente lo parecía. Me acariciaba el cabello mientras intentaba secar mis lágrimas entre sus dedos. Ahora lejos de desagradarme me parecía el ser mas mágico y perfecto que había sobre la tierra y no pude contenerme.

- ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? - Pregunté lacónica. Mas que una pregunta para él lo era para mi misma.

- ¿Y cómo te hago sentir?  
- Mal y al mismo tiempo... Bien.

- No sé. Tal vez yo te pueda responder con otra pregunta... - Se hizo de rogar mirando hacia otro lado aparentando vergüenza.

- ¿Con cual?

- Y... ¿Por qué tú me haces sentir débil? ¿Por qué cuando te miro quiero, deseo y NECESITO imperiosamente intentar ayudarte, intentar no hacerte sentir desdichada, intentar estar a tu lado pero al mismo tiempo me espanta sentir esto y no me decido a hacerlo? - Me dejo en estado catatónico. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir yo ahora? Cualquier cosa que dijese frente a eso sonaría estúpido y mediocre, así que me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas sin decir nada disfrutando de la sensación de estar al lado de una persona que me comprendiese... De estar al lado de una persona que me hiciese sentir feliz.

A ambos nos daba miedo hablar. Presentía que cualquier cosa que dijésemos rompería aquella burbuja mágica que nos envolvía en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera recordaba ya por qué había estado llorando, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. Lo único que sabía es que estaba con él, que me sentía feliz y que cualquier cosa que me alejase de él supondría una lenta y agónica muerte para mi.

- Vamos... - Carraspeo aclarándose la voz - He de llevarte a tu casa antes de que tus padres se piensen que te he secuestrado.

- No estaría nada mal. - Me abrace mas fuerte a él aun.

- Si sigues así no podré separarme nunca de ti y luego cuando acabes odiándome de nuevo no tendrás salvación - Rió bromeando.

- Nunca te he odiado. En realidad lo que odiaba era serte indiferente, que para ti fuese como tantas otras que te persiguen por las esquinas.

- Mmm, jamás podrías ser como tantas otras... - Dijo dulcemente, era irresistible. - El resto son mucho mas guapas - Bromeo riendo a carcajadas mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas - ¡Ay! Eso duele, - Se quejo falsamente - tendrás que curarme.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

- Así - Añadió sujetándome el rostro delicadamente con la mano y alzándolo para sí depositándome un beso cargado de significado y de sentimientos. Mi primer beso... La mayor gloria experimentada en mis 14 años... Al principio no sabía como actuar, pero no sentí miedo en ningún momento, le correspondí con ganas y realmente anhelaba ese beso desde hacia mucho tiempo, mucho mas de lo que me hubiese gustado admitir... Pero finalmente ahí estaba... Yo, él y aquel maravilloso momento, nada importaba ahora mismo... Solo que había alcanzado el climax de la felicidad.


	5. Magister estultorum

**5. Magíster stultorum.**

Desde aquel día en el que Valentine y yo nos besamos no hubo uno solo en el que no sonriese como una tonta enamorada. ¿En eso me había convertido? Si era así, espero que tenga remedio porque hasta mis propios padres me han dicho que no me entero de nada, que parece que estoy en la Babia. Y desde luego, así es.

Por las mañanas voy al Instituto y como estamos de exámenes lo peor es que no me concentro… Lo intento, pero de pronto le veo allí, a lo lejos, sonriéndome con delicadeza… Ufff me siento débil, mis piernas me acaban de fallar. Y por la tarde… Me quedo en mi casa esperanzada en saber si me llamará… Si le volveré a ver…

¡Dios! Soy un cuadro de lo más patético. Y yo que presumía de ser mejor que el resto de chicas… Y resulta que soy la peor. Jaja, me rió por no llorar. Si al menos me hiciese caso… Sería una tonta enamorada feliz… Pero encima resulta que solo soy una tonta enamorada.

A partir de aquel día no nos hemos vuelto a besar. Para ser más exactos, no hemos vuelto a estar solos. No sé, él está todo el santo día en su extraña secta y lo máximo que sé de él son esas eternas miradas que nos hacemos en los pasillos. Quiero creer que son muy significativas y alentadoras… Pero después de mas de un mes sin hablar con él cara a cara, solos, ya no sé que pensar…

Ahora mismo estoy caminando hacia el Instituto mientras pienso en cada fibra del cuerpo de Valentine. ¡Es perfecto! No puedo evitar suspirar. Me cruzo con Lucian pero ya no le hago ni caso. Desde el mejor día de mi vida, ya que bese a Valentine, no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra… Sé que fui extremadamente dura con él, pero sabe que en parte tengo razón. Así que hasta que no me pida perdón (cosa improbable) no le volveré a hablar. Un día creí verle mirarme, pero en cuanto le miré aparto la vista. ¡Que infantil, por Dios!

Dejo de respirar, no lo puedo evitar. Ahí está. Tan guapo, tan encantador, tan agradable, tan perfecto. Él en todo su esplendor. Está hablando con Lucian, me da igual, de hoy no pasa. Me extraña que sean tan amigos, pero ahora eso es lo de menos. ¡Concéntrate! Vamos, unos pasos mas. Despierta. Ya estoy justo delante de él. Amelia me mira con superioridad. Bah, me da igual. Sé que está detrás de Valentine pero que él pasa de ella. Cuanto me gustaría poder decir que él me eligió a mí, que me beso a mí, que me abrió su corazón a mí… Pero sería indecente… Y además bastante infantil.

Lucian aparta la mirada, Amelia está esperando a que me vaya y Valentine me mira con esos ojos que consiguen que cualquiera se derrita. Me replanteo la acción de hablar o coger e irme. No sé si estoy preparada. Ten valor, vamos, ¡tú puedes!

- Ehhhhh… Valentine. ¿Tienes un momento? – Mi voz ha sonado débil, con miedo… Me sorprende a mi misma en lo que he acabado convirtiéndome. En otra de las numerosas mujeres que van detrás de ese hombre, Valentine.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Dice apartándose acto seguido de su club de fans.

Instintivamente me coge de la mano… Oh, definitivamente ¡Dios existe! Me he abandonado. Soy suya por completo. Dejo que él me guíe por los pasillos. Si ahora me empujase por la ventana creo que sería incapaz de oponer resistencia. Nos dirigimos hacia un banco que está siempre bastante apartado de miradas indiscretas. ¿Me volverá a besar? ¿Me enamoraré más? No, eso imposible. Nos sentamos y yo soy incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Me siento débil, con un pesar, dulce pesar, que me persigue día y noche. Simplemente quiero estar a su lado, impresa a su piel. Sí, eso sería encantador… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Céntrate!

- … Hola – Dios santo, ¿eso es lo único que se me ocurre decir? Soy patética, definitivamente. Él se ríe sin poder remediarlo. ¿Se reirá de mí? Intento rechazar este pensamiento lo más lejos posible.

- Hola – Dice divertido, sin poder evitar sonreír. Espera un buen rato y como ve que no digo nada comienza él hablando. – Vaya, ¿me alejas hasta aquí para saludarme? Chica tímida ¡eh! – Vuelve a reírse. Dios, solo por haber oído esa maravilla merece la pena estar haciendo el ridículo de semejante manera.

- ¡NO! – Sueno muy forzada. – Es que… Hace mucho que no hablamos.

- Pues eliges unos momentos terribles para hablar. Tenemos clase ahora ¿lo recuerdas? – Él no deja ni un solo segundo de sonreír. Me quiero sentir contagiada de esa estupenda sonrisa. Abandonarme a él.

- Oh vaya. Tienes razón. – Digo finalmente decepcionada. En fin, ha sido un rotundo fracaso.

- Bueno… Yo no tengo exámenes hoy. ¿Y tú?

- Mmm… No, ¿por qué lo dices? - ¿Por qué demonios me preguntará semejante chorrada?

- Hay que explicártelo todo ¿eh? – Se ríe y no entiendo por qué. – Vale vale, ya me dejo de reír – Intenta fingir controlar una risotada. – A ver… Podemos… No ir a clase.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco no? – Digo yo escandalizada. Por favor. Que insulto, pretender que yo faltase a clase, eso sería imposible. Mis principios me lo impiden.

- Tienes razón, eso sería una locura – Me susurra al oído mientras me besa el lóbulo de la oreja. Dios… Me acabo de morir literalmente. Y le veo marchar para clase. Me quedo plantada tal y como él me dejo y ahora entiendo que mis principios han desaparecido por completo.

- Valentine… - Lo llamo implorante, mientras él se gira y vuelve rápidamente conmigo. Maldito sea, lo ha hecho a posta, para convencerme, pero en cuanto vuelve siento la necesidad de abrazarle. Oh, que momento más glorioso. Le abrazo como si fuese una niña pequeña. En fin, mas bien sería una niña ridícula, pero bueno.

Y sin hablar nada me coge de la mano y empieza a andar alejándose del Instituto conmigo. La verdad es que más que andar yo creo que flotaba, pero eso es lo de menos.  
Nos dirigimos a la mejor cafetería de Alacante, imagino que querrá desayunar. Que sé yo, tampoco me importa, con tal de estar con él ya es demasiado desayuno jejeje… En fin, se me va la cabeza. Me aparta la silla para que me siente y lo hago. Y me pide un té mientras él escoge una café vienes.

- Bueno… ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? ¿O no querías hablar conmigo y solamente buscabas una excusa para que te vuelva a besar? – Se ríe mientras yo me pongo roja como un tomate. ¡Mierda! Ha dado de lleno, pero disimulo, o al menos lo intento.

- Verás. Hay un tema que me gustaría tratar contigo, para ser honesta. – Me hago la interesante.

- Adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras – No deja de sonreír, es increíblemente perfecto.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis planeando tú, Hodge, Lucian, Blackwell y los Ligtwood? Son muy sospechosas todas esas quedadas que hacéis… Y lo amigos y juntitos que estáis ahora… Simplemente no cuadra.

- Ah, vaya, chica lista. – Sonríe – Si te contase eso tendría que matarte – Dice añadiendo un carácter sensual. ¡Cómo si fuese difícil viniendo de él!

- Pues entonces adelante, ya estás soltando prenda y luego si quieres mátame – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Vaya vaya, ha vuelto la Señorita Escarlata – Risotada y le fulmino con la mirada – Vale vale, ya está, perdóname la vida. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Mira que si te lo digo tendrás que guardarme el secreto… - Se pone serio de pronto. Tremendamente serio.

- Puedes confiar en mí, sé guardar un secreto.

Y me lo explica todo. Su grupo de "apoyo" para los alumnos menos aventajados, que ahora se han convertido en grandes aprendices de Cazadores de Sombras. Lo de la asociación que están planeando crear para cazar demonios y salvar a la gente y lo de la creciente amistad que ha habido entre Lucian y él. Me dice que es su mejor amigo y aunque me sorprenda a la vez que me sienta dolida, escucho en silencio y atentamente.

- Vaya… Así que se podría decir… ¿Qué sois un grupo de super hombres para combatir con el mal? – Me rió a carcajadas. No lo puedo evitar. Él me mira fatal.

- Adelante… Ríete… Pero yo sé que te mueres por participar en este "grupo de super hombres" – Dice con sorna.

- Sí, ya claro… Estoy deseándolo. Pufff. Es mas, hoy no pienso dormir de la emoción – Vuelvo a reír. – Perdóname que te diga esto… Pero es que es la mayor chorrada que he oído jamás.

- Creo que te equivocas.

- Perdóname, pero no. Es una chorrada, hazme caso.

- Vaya… ¿Y entonces qué me dices de todas esas perdidas de tiempo en clases que no sirven absolutamente para nada como el baile? Por ejemplo. O como las clases de costura que tú tienes. O las de electrónica que nosotros tenemos… Es simplemente absurdo. El Instituto se lava las manos con asignaturas que no sirven para nada… Y nos dan una base mediocre sobre runas y lucha ya que no estamos en guerra… No nos preparan… ¿Pero que pasará el día de mañana? ¿El día en que estalle una guerra? El mundo es cruel, no se detiene por nosotros. Y si nosotros no hacemos nada, nadie lo hará. – Le escucho atenta… Estupefacta… Cada palabra de las que ha dicho al milímetro son completamente ciertas. De hecho ya lo había pensado más de una sola vez. – No te quedes callada… Ríete de nuevo de nuestro "grupo de super hombres". – Dice levantándose mientras paga al camarero y sale por la puerta sin esperarme. Está realmente cabreado, se puede intuir. Corro tras él y le cojo del brazo.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Me sonríe pero yo sigo muy seria.

- Mmmm no sé. Tendrás que pasar unas arduas pruebas… No sé si estarás preparada… - Se hace el remolón.

- Venga. Oh, vamos, déjame entrar – Le zarandeo del brazo. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Incendiar el despacho del director Brandoms? ¿Robarle el tupe a Mister Rackman? O… ¿Levantarle la falda a la señora Poppins? – Digo riéndome mientras él se une a mis risas.

- Nada, tú eres simplemente perfecta. Pero hay algo que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Qué? – Le miro profundamente.

- Esto – Añade agarrándome la cara para darme un profundo beso. Largo, pasional, emotivo… Sin lugar a dudas estamos unidos. Este beso lo ha sellado por completo. Soy completamente suya y nunca más nos separaremos, no ahora que tendremos que estar juntos mucho más tiempo.


	6. Sueños rotos

**6. Sueños rotos.**

Desde el día en que Valentine me mostró lo que se traía entre manos han pasado dos meses.  
Desde el día en que decidí que definitivamente era subnormal profundo un mes y veintisiete días.

Es mas, verlo pavonearse delante del resto me produce arcadas. No puedo entender como pude estar tan ciega. Bah, no nos dirigimos la palabra… Pero continúo en su "secta" o como quiera que él le llame porque verdaderamente coincido en sus pensamientos y en parte creo que tiene razón…  
Bueno, eso y que pertenecer a algún sitio siempre es estimulante de alguna manera.

- Ey – me llamo una voz sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. – Joce, Valentine ha convocado una orden urgente.

- Claro… Y como ibas tú a desobedecer alguna orden de tu dueño – Me mostré ácida y cruel… Pero es que me sacaban de mis casillas con esos aires de profunda devoción hacía el… Mas que una persona parecía un Dios en boca de ellos, sobretodo de Lucian.

- Para ya Joce, no descansas ni un solo segundo. Lamento que lo que quisiese que tuvieseis vosotros dos no funcionase pero no intentes dar una falsa imagen de él. Por primera vez alguien está haciendo algo importante por el resto… Y por primera vez me siento importante, sino valoras lo que Valentine hace, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios sigues aquí? – Me acuso con solemnidad… Mierda, tenía razón en todo y eso me reventaba el triple.

- Perdón… - Me sentía avergonzada así que no pude evitar agachar la cabeza para que no me viese el rostro. – Si estoy aquí es porque sé que lo que Valentine hace es lo correcto y si nadie actúa todo seguirá podridamente lleno de mierda como hasta ahora. Así que sí… Vamos a esa reunión e intentemos cambiar el mundo. – Le sonreí y me mostré idealista. Sabía que este cambio de actitud le animaría y limaríamos asperezas. No me equivoque.

Me dirigí prácticamente corriendo al lado de Lucian hacia nuestro habitual punto de encuentro. Cerca del Instituto, atravesando el bosque, en las inmediaciones había un antiguo cuarto de herramientas abandonado. No era gran cosa pero era nuestro pequeño rincón. Daba pena verlo de lo sucio y desordenado que estaba… Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.  
En cuanto llegué salude a todos, a Blackwell no con mucho empeño, y me senté en mi habitual butaca destartalada y semi roída. Al poco entro Valentine.

- Hola a todos. – Saludo sonriente, ¡maldito sea! Si al menos no fuese tan irresistiblemente guapo todo me sería mucho más llevadero. – Gracias por acudir con tanta diligencia.

Nadie hablaba, todos aguardaban ansiosos de saber las nuevas.

- Bueno. Estoy muy orgulloso de todos vuestros avances… Han sido realmente impresionantes. De hecho os habéis convertido en unos estupendos Cazadores de Sombras y en mi más gran orgullo. – Lucian le está mirando con completa admiración… Empiezo a sospechar que estos dos están liados… ¡No es normal como le mira! – Pero creo que ya ha llegado el día de que midamos nuestros esfuerzos y comprobemos de lo que somos capaces.

El corazón me dio un vuelco… Por fin nos probaríamos… Por fin entraríamos en acción. Este sin duda era un gran momento y en las caras de todos nosotros se entreveía una ligera sonrisa o al menos entusiasmo en el rostro.

- Siiiiiii, ¡yuhuuuu! ¡Dime que esto es una misión! – Imploró Lucian zarandeando a Valentine amistosamente.

- Lo es – Le respondió este riendo a carcajada limpia mientras daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda de su fiel perro guardián, Lucian desde luego.

- ¿En qué consiste? – Pregunté… Estaba harta de tanta euforia y de tanto contacto homosexual entre ellos dos. ¡Menos tonterías y mas actuar!

- Bueno… Llevo más de un mes informándome de ello… Supongo que leeréis la prensa… Pues ¿os suenan las extrañas muertes con la estrella de David en el pecho impresas en sangre?

- Sí – Dije nerviosa… Era un asesino en potencia… Por lo menos llevaría ya unos 12 muertos en cosa de tres meses.

- Pues sé de quien se trata. Por lo visto es un demonio cambiante, con apariencia de humano. Le llaman Panzer.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? – Decía Lucian mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados de tener por amigo a tan fantástica persona… Por dios, quiero vomitar.

- He estado investigando por mi cuenta – Pude ver la decepción en la cara de Lucian… Bah, se lo merece por tener tanta absoluta dependencia de Valentine. – Quería que no perdieseis tiempo investigando y durante todo ese tiempo entrenaseis bien para poder estar preparados cuanto antes para la acción.

- Sí, maravillosa idea – Termino diciendo Lucian sonriendo como un idiota.

- Basta ya de tanta tontería y di mas bien ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha para detenerlo? – Dije aburrida y cansada finalmente.

- Bueno… ¿Qué os parece mañana?

O bien se había vuelto loco por proponerlo de un día para otro… O bien nosotros éramos unos suicidas por mostrarnos contentos y con ganas de actuar en seguida…  
Pero sea por lo que sea, ahí estábamos. Al pie de un portal vigilando disimuladamente la puerta de un bar de poca monta. La verdad es que el sitio daba bastante repelús. No me extrañaría en absoluto que de camino a la puerta del bar para detener a Panzer nos intentasen atracar 10 personas de seguido.

- Bua… Esto es un absoluto asco. Llevamos aquí parados vigilando más de 6 horas. Tengo hambre – Comenzó a quejarse el imbécil de Blackwell. Que indecoro… Que poca seriedad joder.

- Cállate, y toma – Le dije tendiéndole un sándwich de pavo que traía en el bolso.

- Gracias – Sentencio Ligtwood, la mujer. – Si tengo que volver a oírle quejarse creo que acabaré por pedirle al tal Panzer que me mate a mí. – Bien pensado me llevaba bien con ella. Era seca y borde pero compartía varias opiniones con ella, y bueno, éramos las dos únicas mujeres.

- Shhh – Chisto Valentine en bajo. – Mirad, ese es. No miréis. – Añadió a tiempo antes de que el tonto del culo de Blackwell se pusiese a mirar con descaro. – Entremos por separado.

Primero entre yo. Sin lugar a dudas aquel antro era el peor que había pisado en toda mi vida. Era la única mujer que había dentro de aquel bar de poca monta. Todos se volvían para verme. Fue entrar yo y un silencio sobrecogedor alcanzo todo el bar.

- Mmmm… Señorita. ¿Quiere que la sirva algo? – Me dijo el camarero con fingidos modales.  
- Oh, ponme una cerveza – Sí… Tenía 15 años recién cumplidos y no era legal, pero si hubiese pedido un refresco, Panzer y el resto, habrían sospechado algo, de eso estoy segura. - Gracias – Articule una vez que el camarero me sirvió la cerveza en un vaso mas sucio que las ventanas del propio local, y ya era decir.

Todos los hombres que había en aquel bar eran personas peligrosas, de eso no me cabía duda y sin querer no pude evitar mirar a Panzer, y lo peor de todo es que él se dio cuenta de que le miraba.  
Para ser fieles a la verdad aquel demonio era realmente apuesto. No me extrañaría que primero sedujese a sus victimas y luego las matase.  
Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos comenzó a acercarse a mí. Oh no, Dios. ¿Me habrá descubierto? Mas vale que el estúpido de Valentine entre aquí de inmediato sino quiere que le pegue luego la paliza de su vida.

- Hola… ¿Sabías que aquí no estamos muy acostumbrados a visitas femeninas? – Dijo apenas en un susurro. Estaba histérica pero saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía para parecer serena y coqueta.

- Oh, sí, ya me he imaginado. Por poco me hacéis una reverencia al entrar. – Reí fingiendo ser un poco estúpida y despreocupada.

- Si, bueno, no todos los días entra una mujer y encima tan… Guapa – Dijo el cerdo mientras me miraba las tetas. Me habrían dado ganas de escupirle… Pero no estaba en posiciones de hacerme la dura. ¿Dónde demonios estaban el resto?

- Ja ja ja – Reí como una tonta – Muchas gracias. Bueno… ¿Y vienes mucho por aquí? – Eso, gana tiempo, entretenle, hazle preguntas absurdas.

- La verdad es que sí, y me replantearé venir más a menudo con estas nuevas vistas tan apetecibles. – Me dieron ganas de vomitar mientras se relamía. – Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo.

- Sí, desde luego - ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo podía haber acabado accediendo a tal ofrecimiento? ¿Acaso quiero morir? ¿Por qué he tenido que decir eso? ¿Por qué mis pies no responden a mi cerebro? ¿Por qué me estoy yendo de la mano de este asesino por mi propia voluntad? Valentine… Como no vengas ahora mismo te juro que te perseguiré aunque sea un espíritu.

Me estaba llevando al callejón que había por la puerta trasera del bar. ¡Oh, dios mio…! Y pensar que iba a morir con 15 años… Río por no llorar. Me sentía como en un sueño… No era consciente de mis propios pasos, más bien parecía que en lugar de andar estaba flotando, cautivada por la mirada de ese joven que me aprisionaba y me sometía sin entender muy bien por qué.

- Bésame – me dijo al oído.

Lo más sorprendente es que yo le hice caso. Le bese con furia y pasión, como no había hecho jamás a nadie en toda mi vida. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué era tan fácil de manipular en manos de aquel demonio psicópata? ¿Sería ese su poder? ¿Dominar a las personas a su antojo?  
Iba a morir lo veía en su mirada, pero lo peor es que seguramente antes pretendiese un polvo de despedida o algo así… Que asco, voy a perder mi virginidad a manos de un asesino que para mas INRI luego acabará con mi vida. Cómico.

Comenzó a desvestirme, desde luego yo no oponía resistencia, es más, jadeaba deseosa… Que patética tenía que estar siendo vista desde un tercer plano.  
No llego a quitarme mas allá de mi abrigo y de pronto lo vi. SALVADA. Ahí estaban Valentine y Lucian. Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver a dos personas en mi vida.

- Quita tus sucias manos de esa joven ahora sino quieres morir. – Anuncio Valentine. Parecía más mayor cuando hablaba… Más autoritario, desde luego imponía.

- Me parece que no te has dado cuenta… Pero ella está aquí por propia voluntad. Así que largaos ahora y os dejaré vivir.

- Vaya, es curioso que hables de voluntad propia cuando lo que haces es utilizar a las mujeres mediante hipnosis. – Dijo mientras Panzer enfurecía, sus ojos ya mostraban un tono más sobrehumano que otra cosa.

- Vaya vaya… Tengo admiradores que han ido estudiando sobre mis facultades… - Se posiciono delante de Valentine y Lucian en pose ofensiva.

- Sí… Violar a las mujeres y luego matarlas… Perdóname sino deseo convertirme en fan de algo tan despreciable como tú.

- Ahora verás… Os mataré a vosotros dos y luego a ella. ¿Así estarías mas contento?

- Por encima de mi cadáver – Dijo esta vez Lucian interponiéndose delante de Valentine… Incluso ahora mismo en estos momentos parecía profesar un amor incondicional por él.

- Uhhh ya veo… Temes que haga pupa a tu novio, ¿no? – Se rió grotescamente… Mientras acto seguido desapareció entre las sombras para tele transportarse justo enfrente de Lucian asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Veo que se han acabado las negociaciones – Añadió con sorna sonriendo para sí Valentine mientras agarraba del brazo al demonio y le asestaba varios rodillazos en el estomago.

Aunque yo no me pudiese mover, postrada como estaba en la pared, mis ojos eran espectadores de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.  
Jamás me había fijado en este detalle pero… ¡Valentine era increíblemente fuerte! Si fuese igual de inteligente ya sería le leche, pero no. Él tenía que ser fuerte y arrogante.  
Todo el tiempo Valentine y Lucian estaban espalda con espalda para poder bloquear todos los francos en los que apareciese aquel demonio.  
Valentine era el que asestaba los golpes a Panzer y Lucian el que bloqueaba los golpes del demonio. Valentine el luchador, Lucian el defensor… Eran el opuesto el uno del otro, pero ambos compartían una gran amistad que les hacía invencibles.

A pesar de ser un dos contra uno era un combate bastante igualado hasta que le pego una patada karateka en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo de bruces. Justo en ese momento pude volver a moverme, sea lo que estuviese haciendo ese psicópata dejo de afectarme y me abroche el abrigo de nuevo mientras me quedaba a una distancia prudencial.

- No, no, no. Por favor, no me mates. Juro que yo no quería hacerlo, tengo una bestia en mí, una doble personalidad que me posee y hace que cometa atrocidades involuntariamente. De verdad. ¡Tienes que creerme, yo jamás lo habría querido hacer! – Gritaba Panzer rogando por su vida a Valentine que le agarraba del cuello y le amenazaba con un puño alzado.

El demonio debió de causar un resquicio de piedad en Valentine porque este se levanto con el rostro descompuesto mientras se quedaba de espaldas a Panzer mirando a Lucian buscando una respuesta, buscando que él le ayudase a decidir que debía hacer en esta ocasión. Pero solo yo me di cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. El demonio había engañado a Valentine con esas sucias palabras mediante hipnosis y en realidad se disponía a matarle sacando un puñal que tenía guardado en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

El resto fue algo confuso. Alcancé uno de mis puñales marcados por runas y me abalancé lo más rápido que pude a ese hijo de perra clavándoselo en el hombro. Él, furioso, alzo su puñal con intenciones más que evidentes de matarme con él, pero yo fui más rápida y saque violentamente mi puñal de su hombro para clavárselo directamente en el corazón. Tengo su mirada clavada en mi mente. Sus ojos descompuestos del dolor, unos cuantos jadeos, convulsiones… Y luego nada. De pronto se desintegro quedando solamente sus ropas en aquel suelo donde instantes antes se situaba aquel sangriento demonio.

Me quede petrificada. No era lo mismo haber estado entrenándose casi 15 años para ser Cazadora de sombras y que te instruyan en derrotar demonios a matar a uno. Era una diferencia abismal. Acababa de matar a alguien. Al menos a algo. Valentine y Lucian estaban entre sorprendidos y maravillados. Yo simplemente no podía moverme, seguía en aquel suelo de cuclillas mirando a la nada, esperando yo que sé.  
Solo recuerdo como Valentine me sostuvo y paso mi brazo entre sus hombros para ejercer de apoyo y que pudiésemos desplazarnos.  
Una vez llegamos a nuestro punto de encuentro él me echo sobre mi butaca preferida y me dejo allí un buen rato, esperando a que reaccionase por mi misma.

- He matado a un demonio – Dije solemnemente, con calma y en parte con vergüenza y excitación.

- Sí, y me has salvado la vida también – Me dijo Valentine.

- Pero debía ser juzgado. Encerrado por la ley. – Replique.

- No, Joce. ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si tú no hubieses intervenido? A Valentine y a mi nos tenía cogidos por los huevos con la mierda esa de la hipnosis, y una vez nos hubiese matado te habría vuelto a hipnotizar a ti y luego habría acabado contigo. No había opción. – Teorizo Lucian.

- Jocelyn, hiciste lo correcto. Estoy tremendamente agradecido y me siento orgulloso de ti. Actuaste como pocos podrían haber hecho y lo hiciste verdaderamente bien. Además, ese hijo de puta se lo merecía. ¿Acaso él se habría mostrado piadoso contigo o con nosotros? – Sabía cual era la respuesta a la pregunta de Valentine, pero supuse que más bien era retórica.

- Y ¿Por qué coño tardasteis tanto en venir? Poco mas y acabo violada y siendo asesinada.

- Bueno… Digamos… Que sabíamos donde estabas en todo momento, pero… Era conveniente esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. – Me dijo Valentine.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "ver como se desarrollaban las cosas"? ¡Permitisteis que me besase y me tocará!

- Ya bueno… Verás… Yo no tenía manera de saber que Panzer era realmente el asesino de la estrella de David. Lo único eran conjeturas… Unas conjeturas que me dirigían a él un 95% pero claro… Necesitaba probar que realmente él era el hipnotizador del que tanto hablaban.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que ser yo la que sirviese de conejillo de indias?

- Eso… Hay algo que me calle. Realmente ha matado a 12 personas, pero no comente que todas sus presas eran mujeres, mujeres jóvenes y hermosas. Ligtwood tiene novio y entre tú y yo… Su atractivo mayormente recae en su personalidad, no en su físico… Así que tú eras mi única opción.

- ¿QUÉ? – No lo pude evitar y le di un bofetón en plena cara - ¡SERÁS CAPULLO! Me has utilizado de cebo para poder pillar a un asesino en potencia. ¡Has preferido que mi vida corriese peligro y que mi dignidad se viese manchada por capturar a un puto demonio! Sabía que no tenías límites, pero esto sobrepasa el límite de lo que soy capaz de aguantar. – Y me largue echa una furia mientras oía los pasos de Lucian detrás de mi mientras me gritaba que esperase, pero no quería esperar. Ya estaba harta de ser utilizada.


	7. Mi destino, mi camino

**7. Mi destino, mi camino.  
**  
**Dos años después:**

Unos terroristas. Así es como nos llamaban algunos, otros héroes. Siempre tendí a pensar que verdaderamente éramos guardianes, guardianes de la noche. Salvábamos a personas, ayudábamos al mundo y lo limpiábamos de escoria.  
Con estos credenciales Valentine formo El Círculo. Al principio se nos acuso de vándalos radicales o de una organización de rebeldes que solo buscaban llamar la atención, pero pronto el mundo empezó a vernos como los liberadores del mal, el futuro.

Al principio eso éramos. Primero hacíamos una previa investigación sobre el demonio o ser sobrenatural que hubiese roto las normas, luego lo corroborábamos y después le dábamos caza… Y si las cosas se complicaban… Lo matábamos.

Ahora no. Ahora simplemente matábamos por matar. Sin indagar… Sin comprobar sino estamos siguiendo a la persona adecuada… Nos habíamos convertido en todo eso que cazábamos, en asesinos, peor que eso, en monigotes de Valentine.

¿Qué hacer? Hasta entonces siempre me había lavado las manos. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrada ya a esa vida… Tomar una decisión me resulto imposible casi… Pero ya lo había decidido. A mis 16 años ya había visto mas sangre que la mayoría de personas del mundo, ¡ya no aguanto mas! Pegue un portazo.

Lucían me miro contrariado. Le había interrumpido, estaba mirando los planos de unas cloacas donde se hallaban unos demonios, desde hacia meses escondidos, que solo salían a la luz por la noche y se divertían matando a todo aquel que se cruzase por su camino.

- Lucian… ¿Tienes un momento? – Pregunté dócilmente. Hasta a mi misma me sorprendía el hilo de voz con el que surgieron mis palabras.

- Mmmm… Sí… - Dijo claramente molesto por esa interrupción.

- Lo dejo.

- ¿De qué hablas? De verdad, este asunto es urgente, dí lo que tengas que decir y después déjame seguir con estos planos. Valentine me urgió a que se los entregase cuanto antes.

- Dejo El Círculo. – Ahora había vuelto a recobrar mi habitual osadía.

- ¿QUÉ? Jocy… - Hacía años que no me llamaba así. – Sé que últimamente se ha complicado todo un poquito… Pero sino limpiamos nosotros las calles nadie lo hará, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Pues lo estoy haciendo.

- Hablas sin pensar.

- Está decisión la llevo tomando desde hace mas de 5 meses, no CREO que esté hablando sin pensar.

Se levanto del escritorio rápidamente acercándose a mi y cogiéndome de la mano.

- Jocelyn… ¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a querer tomar esa decisión? ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Valentine? ¿O es qué tienes miedo a morir? – Su última pregunta fue mordaz, desafiante.

- Claro que tengo miedo, pero miedo de que llegue un día en que me mire al espejo y no me reconozca. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no sonríes Lucian?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Ya sabes a que viene. Te pasas todo el día buscando asesinos o posibles asesinos, y por las noches… Los exterminamos. No puedes ser feliz, no así, ni a este precio. Vente conmigo, dejemos esto.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Por primera vez me siento importante, realizado. Y Valentine es el único que me comprende, mas que un amigo… Es un hermano. Jamás le abandonaré, ni lo sueñes, no seré yo un sucio traidor como tú. Un cobarde que a la primera de cambio se larga y lo tira todo por el retrete. ¿Te quieres ir? Adelante, no te retendremos, pero no esperes que dejemos El Círculo, el resto creemos en él y seguiremos a Valentine hasta el final, aunque nos vaya la vida en ello. – Escupió las palabras dejándome sin respiración. ¿Desde cuando Lucian se había convertido en Valentine? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ciega? Esto no me llevaba a ninguna parte, Lucian ya no era el jovial y risueño niño que yo conocí y con el que yo me críe.

- Está bien. Hasta siempre Lucian - Me serené.

- Adiós. Al menos deberías tener la decencia de decírselo a Valentine en persona. – Y me miro con todo el asco del que una persona dispone.

Como un zombie seguí las indicaciones de Lucian… No sabría que iba a decirle a Valentine, ni siquiera sabía ya si estaba segura de querer dejar El Círculo. ¿Sería yo la que se equivocaba? A lo mejor el resto son los que tienen razón. Puede que verdaderamente seamos héroes… Que nuestra labor sea esencial… Pero si tan esencial es… ¿Por qué todo este tiempo sobrevivieron sin la presencia del Círculo?  
Bah, prefería dejar de pensar… La decisión estaba tomada, y no había vuelta atrás. Intenté abrir una puerta, la del despacho de Valentine. Sí, desde hacía ya mas de un año Valentine decidió que utilizáramos su casa de veraneo para las reuniones del Círculo, lo cual estaba bastante bien, ya que era muy espaciosa, aunque el estilo Victoriano de la casa… Se pasaba de ostentoso.  
Decidí llamar a la puerta… Con Valentine nunca se sabía, ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo está con una de tantas novias que él tiene.

- Adelante – Oí una jovial voz que sonaba del interior de la puerta y me adentre en ella insuflándome de pronto de todo el valor que por momentos creí que había perdido.

- Hola.

- Vaya, pensé que eras Lucian. ¿Qué quieres Jocelyn? ¿Acaso vienes para que volvamos a discutir como de costumbre? – Río. Preferí ignorar sus palabras, aunque hacia poco más de dos años que no habíamos vuelto a salir juntos, en ocasiones, sobretodo cuando reía o sonreía, era débil a sus encantos.

- No, en realidad vengo a comunicarte una decisión que llevaba tiempo rondándome en la cabeza.

- ¿El qué? ¿Vas a comprarte un nuevo cerebro? ¡POR FIN! Ya era hora. En nombre de todos te lo agradezco de corazón.

- Idiota… - No pude evitarlo, al final siempre acababa llevándome a su juego.

- Mi nombre es Valentine, que no te ente… - Le deje con la palabra en la boca, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar estas niñerías.

- ¡PARA! Me voy. Lo dejo. Se acabo.

- Bueno… Vale… Tampoco te pongas así, solo me he metido un poquito contigo. Desde luego cada día eres mas sensible… ¿No estarás en uno de esos días malos del mes? – Se lo estaba pasando pipa, no había duda. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan risueño, las cosas claras. Últimamente vivía bastante amargado.

- Dejo El Círculo. – Ala, lo solté, ahora me tocaba aguantar el chaparrón que se me venía…

Y espere a que Valentine dijese algo…Y seguí esperando, pero el no decía absolutamente nada. Simplemente estaba callado, mirándome… Y muy serio.  
De pronto abrió la boca para decir algo pero debió de pensárselo dos veces porque seguidamente la cerro mientras cogía aire por la boca.

- Vale. – Dijo y siguió mirando sus papeles. Esperé… Pero no dijo nada más… Ni siquiera me miraba.

- ¿Es qué solo vas a decir "vale"?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? La gente que forma parte del Círculo están aquí porque quieren estar. Sino quieres continuar entiendo que decidas marcharte. Aunque no lo creas no obligo a nadie a hacer lo que no desee.

- ¿Entonces ya está?

- Sí.

- Vaya… Esto si que hace sentirme útil en El Círculo… - Ironice todo lo que pude asqueada en el fondo. Siempre me imagine que la reacción de Valentine sería incluso agresiva cuando se lo dijese… Y nada. Simplemente no ha dicho nada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me arrodillase pidiéndote que no nos dejes? Sabes que eres útil, y en parte me jode, eres la mejor cazadora de sombras que hay en El Círculo después que yo. Pero sino quieres no te voy a obligar a quedarte ni te voy a montar un numerito.

- Gracias. Después del pollo que me monto Lucian temía aun mas tu reacción.

- Bueno, sí… Jocelyn, espero que te vaya todo bien y que algún día en el futuro nos volvamos a ver… Creo que no es necesario que te diga que lo que aquí hiciste o la información del Círculo… Se queda en El Círculo y que confío en que no revelaras información vital sobre él.

- Crees correctamente. Que te vaya a ti también todo bien. – Añadí mientras abría la puerta de esa habitación la cual no tenía intenciones de volver a ver jamás.

- ¡Joce! Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

- No sé… Tal vez me vaya a recorrer mundo, ¿quién sabe? – Le sonreí esperando que me devolviese la que probablemente fuese la última sonrisa que viese suya… Lo hizo y desaparecí sin intenciones de volver a cruzarme ni verme involucrada con El Círculo.


	8. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**8. Fiesta de cumpleaños.  
**  
**Fuera de la narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

Dos bandos enfrentados. Un enemigo invisible para El Círculo. El grupo de demonios autodenominados por ellos mismos Los Renegados se obstinaban a ser siervos del mitificado Valentine Morgenstern. Querían acabar con El Círculo pagando el precio que fuese. Si les iba la vida en ello que así fuese pero no estaban dispuestos a ser cazados por unos pocos cazadores de sombras. Les atacarían ahí, donde mas les doliese, matarían a Valentine y después seguirían con sus vidas. Sin miedo a ser castigados por ninguna banda de asesinos que se auto tildarán héroes absolutistas.

Una silueta deforme y serpenteante se acerca al que sin duda es el líder de Los Renegados.

- ¿Nuevas? – Pregunta el líder de la organización al monstruoso demonio que sin duda no podría pasar desapercibido ni aunque lo deseará.

- Mi señor, al parecer a habido una baja en El Círculo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Con quién habéis acabado?

- Emmm… No se trata de eso precisamente. No hemos matado a nadie, aun. Al parecer la mujer esa… La guapa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Pregunta mas para sí mismo que para el otro pero al fin responde el líder de Los Renegados.

- Jocelyn Fairchild de 16 años, pelirroja, 1'68 de altura, a punto de cumplir 17, de familia adinerada, buena posición y una gran cazadora de sombras. De no haber entrado en El Círculo, la Clave la habría hecho gustosamente un hueco en un puesto bastante importante.

- Sí… Esa, ¡la misma! Mi señor. – Respondió eufórico el demonio adefesio.

- ¿Sino la habéis matado de qué se trata pues?

- Mis fuentes me informan de que ha dejado El Círculo, hace tan solo 5 días. Sin ella El Círculo ahora se ve incompleto, debilitado… Es una gran perdida para ellos y una buena noticia para nosotros.

- Insinúas que debemos atacar ahora que se encuentran descolocados por la inminente marcha de esa mujer, ¿no? – Sentenció el líder sarcásticamente como si se adelantase a todos los acontecimientos que sus mediocres súbditos meditaban.

- Sí, eso es. Es usted un hacha, mi señor.

- No, es el plan mas absurdo que he oído en mucho tiempo. Yo te diré lo que vamos a hacer – Dijo el siniestro líder mientras se sumergían en la trágica y oscura noche.

Fuera, en las calles de un tétrico Los Ángeles se oían gritos. No de miedo, sino gritos que evidenciaban la gran masacre que allí en breve daría lugar por una guerra que acabaría manchando de sangre a ambos rivales.

**Narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

Hacía cinco días que había dejado El Círculo. Me había vuelto a ir a vivir con mis padres, aunque a ellos la noticia de mi llegada no les sentó demasiado bien. Ellos eran de los que opinaban que estábamos haciendo un favor a la humanidad limpiando las calles de escoria y yo preferí que siguiesen pensando eso.  
La verdad es que estaba asqueada… Jamás me replantee que es lo que quería hacer después de dejar El Círculo pero una cosa era clara, no quería acabar como mi madre, haciendo ganchillo y las tareas del hogar. ¿Entonces sería verdad que solo valgo para matar demonios? Tampoco me apetecía pensar mucho en ello. Tal vez debiera dejar Alacante por una temporada, cambiar de aires. Sí, definitivamente me parecía una idea estupenda.

¡Ya lo había decidido! Me iría a Berlín a vivir una temporada, además sabía alemán y así podría poner en práctica mis 10 años de lecciones sobre ese idioma. Me parece un buen lugar, ¿quién imaginaría que estuviese en Berlín?  
Definitivamente mañana dispondría todo para partir cuanto antes.

Baje corriendo al salón a sabiendas de que encontraría a mi padre sumergido en un puro y el buen sabor de un coñac de Vernacs, la mejor taberna de Idris, y a mi madre leyendo una antigua novela y tejiendo un jersey de lana.

- Mamá, papá me voy a Berlín a vivir una temporada. Y me voy mañana. - ¿Me habría vuelto loca? Esperaba que no fuese así.

**Fuera de la narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

Se quedo plantado en frente de una puerta de nogal. Aunque no lo desease sería imposible que no llamase la atención. No se acostumbraba mucho a ver a tipos como él en una de las residencias mas apacibles y lujosas de todo Idris. A decir verdad no se acostumbraba a ver a tipos como él en todo Idris.

De apariencia tranquila, rostro sereno a la vez que intrigante, porte griego, altura de pánico y una terrorífica belleza que no pasaba desapercibida a nadie.  
Su físico era envidiable pero su atuendo no parecía ser de gusto de los ostentosos dueños de esa residencia. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero negra que dejaba entrever una camisa de tirantes blanca que marcaba toda su envidiable figura y su fibroso torso.

Aquel joven misterioso de unos más que probables 20 años aspiro con profundidad mientras llamaba al timbre de aquella puerta tras la que se encontraba. En un acto de fingida simpatía, espero a que abriesen la puerta con una de sus inusuales sonrisas, poco habituales pero no por ello menos perfecta de lo que eran. Dientes rectos, blancos, inmaculados y radiantes, mandíbula elegante, arrogante y tentadoramente masculina.

Finalmente una señora discretamente vestida a la par que elegante abrió la puerta con profunda curiosidad.

- Hola señora Fairchild. – Dijo cortésmente el siniestro joven, se notaba que algo estaba sobreactuando.

- ¿Nos conocemos? Perdona sino recuerdo tu nombre, pero es que tengo muy mala memoria para los nombres.

- ¡Oh, no! Verá, yo soy un antiguo amigo de su hija, y simplemente pasaba a saludarla, si no es molestia.

- Desde luego que no lo sería… Pero me temo que has dado un viaje en balde.

- ¡Ah! ¿No está aquí? - Dijo con extrema decepción.

- Así es. Hace ya menos de una semana que decidió partir e irse lejos de Idris.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y podría decirme donde se ha ido? – Disminuyo su excitación, no quería levantar sospechas. – Solamente por curiosidad, claro.

- Se ha ido a Berlín. Así que ya que yo hablo regularmente por teléfono con ella déme su nombre y no tendré ningún problema en enviarle recuerdos de su parte. – Comento la mujer con una mueca en la cara. Claro síntoma de que quería que esa conversación llegase a su término cuanto antes.

- Seven, dígala que Seven la envía saludos – Añadió el joven atractivo mientras se alejaba dejando a la mujer perpleja por semejante seguridad en sí mismo.

**Narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

Para ser completamente sincera esa ciudad me aburría de maneras insospechadas. Era lo único que echaba de menos de El Círculo, siempre había algo que hacer, por insignificante que fuese.

Para colmo de males… Hoy era mi diecisiete cumpleaños. Mi primer cumpleaños sin nadie con quien celebrarlo. Aun recuerdo como si fuese ayer el día que cumplí 16 años. Estaban todos, Lucian, los Lightwood, Hodge, Blackwell, Pangborn, los cuales no eran santos de mi devoción… E incluso Valentine. Fue hermoso, ese día todos dejamos atrás las ambiciones personales y nos comportamos como una familia mas que como un grupo de "policías demoniacos" sádicos.

No debía volver a mirar atrás, no servía para nada. Solo para reavivar el dolor, el dolor de la perdida de con los que compartí tantísimos momentos, momentos que te embargan para toda la vida y que jamás olvidare.

Decidí salir un poco, al menos a que me diera el aire. Pasar tanto tiempo dentro de casa acababa por hacerme sentir que me faltara el aire.

Deje de lamentarme y me puse un vestido discreto, pero hermoso, de cachemir morado con unos tacones blancos y un cinturón del mismo color que los zapatos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo con mi madre, de ella aprendí que siempre hay que ir discreta y elegante, aun tratándose de un funeral o de un día en la playa.

Al menos ande 6 km ese día, aunque realmente ya había anochecido hacía bastante tiempo, pero no me percate de ello. Cuando gire una esquina empecé a experimentar un miedo como nunca antes había sentido, era como si alguien siguiese mis pasos desde cerca. Ya no recuerdo si estaba andando o si empecé a correr pero lo único que recuerdo es que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y poder meterme en mi cama a dormir y olvidar todo ese día. De pronto vi una discoteca dos manzanas a la derecha, no dude, debía llegar ahí costase lo que costase. Incapaz de mirar atrás del miedo irracional que experimentaba hice el último spring. ¡Salvada! De momento. Había llegado a la puerta del garito de mala monta, no es que fuese acogedor, pero en ese momento era mejor que estar siendo perseguida por quien sabe que extraña criatura.  
**  
Fuera de la narración en primera persona de Jocelyn.**

- Juuuusto a tiempo. – Tráeme una cerveza desgraciado. – Y dile a los pringados de la mesa ocho que si tienen lo que hay que tener que suban a 500 € la partida.

El poco agraciado compañero de aquel chico de apariencia intachable fue a acatar sus órdenes mientras en el ambiente sonaba una melodía de Nickelback y el local apestaba a tabaco y alcohol barato. El joven muchacho tenía una apariencia física perfecta. Cogió un taco y enfrasco la punta en la polvina azul disponiéndose a machacar a esos dos matones de bar de poca monta que apestaban a whisky de subsuelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No os atrevéis contra mi? Dos tipos grandes como vosotros… Debieran poder con uno escuálido como yo ¿no? – Añadió sonriente aquel joven.

Los gordos rivales de aquel muchacho se envalentonaron y no escatimaron apostando. Y además subieron a 1000, lo que no sabían es que antes de empezar ya habían perdido.  
El billar, la especialidad de aquel joven impertinente.

- Por ti y por mi, y por esos imbéciles a los que les he sacado todo lo que tenían encima, incluso… Este anillo de boda – Dijo riendo y brindando con su desfigurado amigo.

- ¡Así se habla! Podríamos tirarnos toda la vida en Alemania viviendo de gorra gracias a estos inútiles ¿no crees Michael? – Dijo el desgraciado.

- Desde luego…- Aunque antes de terminar la frase Michael no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo al ver una deslumbrante cabellera pelirroja. - ¿Has visto a esa monada Ray? – Silbo en su dirección embriagado de alegría.

- Vaya, no es por faltar Michael, pero es la típica tía buena inaccesible. Ya me entiendes, demasiado buena para cualquier tío… Y el resto… Demasiado mediocre para ella.

- Habla por ti, memo. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que en menos de una hora me voy con ella por esa puerta?

- 100 pavos – Dijo Ray enseñándole un billete de su bolsillo a Michael.

- ¡Hecho! – Anuncio escupiéndose la mano mientras se la daba a su feo amigo y se acercaba con aires de Don Juan hacía la chica pelirroja que se acababa de sentar aturdida en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

- ¡Ey, nena! ¿Necesitas compañía?

- No, necesito que te apartes de mi vista, y te aseguro que como vuelvas a llamarme "nena" o algo parecido será lo último que hagas.

- Guauuu, estás echa toda una fiera… No quiero ni imaginar como serás en la cama – Sonrío enseñando todos sus blanqueados dientes mientras esa chica le echaba fuego por los ojos. – Venga, tampoco te pongas así. ¿Quieres beber algo? Te invito.

- No, gracias..Quiero que me dejes sola.

- Está bien… Está bien… Pero ya que este bar no es tuyo… Me sentaré aquí al lado a beber y es algo que no me podrás impedir. – Respondió risueño Michael.

Ahí se quedo durante largo rato mirando hacia el camarero mientras miraba de reojo a la joven pelirroja. Fácilmente observo que algo debía de estar inquietando a está joven ya que no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta de local como con miedo.

- Oye, pelirroja. Algo te preocupa, se puede oler desde la otra esquina, tal vez… -si me comentases en que mierda estás metida… Podría ayudarte. No es que sea un culturista… Pero practico taekwondo y me defiendo bastante bien en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué crees que puede interesarme tu ayuda?

- Porque sea lo que sea, estás cagada de miedo y hay alguien que te está siguiendo

- ¿Cómo coño lo sabes?

- Si dejases de mirar hacia la puerta seguramente fueses capaz de disimular mejor… - Miro a esta a los ojos mientras ella aspiraba el dulce aroma de su aliento. – Me llamo Michael, Michael Wayland.

- Jocelyn, Jocelyn Fairchild – Dijo tras un largo rato en el que se replanteo si debía decirle su verdadero nombre o no, al final decidió sincerase con ese pobre estúpido.

Tras un rato hablando sobre el tipo que seguía a Jocelyn finalmente Michael decidió que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes, de manera que también se había asegurado ganar la apuesta.

**Narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

¿Es que me había vuelto loca? Apenas hacía un rato estaba huyendo de una sombra que mas bien atribuí a la sugestión y ahora estaba yéndome a mi apartamento acompañado de un completo desconocido. Bien cierto es que era arrebatadoramente atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido, había perdido el juicio, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Berlín? – Me pregunto Michael.

- No sé, ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era desconectar de todo y de todo el mundo.

- Uhhhhh… Chica solitaria, ¿eh? – Me caía bien ese tío, al menos no era inquietante, misterioso ni un continuo drama. Era normal. Un inocente humano… Si supiesen la de cosas que amenazan con exterminarlos… No podría dormir, pero yo no iba a ser la que le revelase los secretos de la Visión. - ¿Vamos a tu casa no?

- Negativo. ME voy a MI apartamento, y tú… NO.

- Imbécil, si hay alguien que te siga el lugar donde menos segura vayas a estar será tu casa, hazme caso. – Odiaba decirlo… Pero en este caso tenía razón… No es precisamente que no me supiese defender sola… Pero no tenía material ni ganas de llenarme el cuerpo de runas por un "por si acaso", Quería una vida normal y esta era mi gran oportunidad.

- Está bien, pero como te acerques a mí más de 5 metros, serás hombre muerto. ¿Queda claro?  
- Transparente.

Al fin llegamos a mi apartamento de alquiler, no era muy amplio, pero para dos personas estaba más que bien. En cuanto llegué le preparé la cama sofá del comedor para que pudiese dormir allí. El muy descarado no perdió minuto para quitarse la ropa quedándose tan solo en calzoncillos delante de mí. ¡Que tío! Lo peor de todo es que no pude evitar echar más de dos o tres… O cinco, ya perdí la cuenta, miraditas de reojo. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo… Y fijándome ahora detenidamente, es bastante guapo, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo es, y mucho. ¡Para! ¡Estoy delirando! Me voy a la cama y dejaré de pensar en estas guarradas. Algún maniaco atenta contra mi vida y yo solo soy capaz de pensar en los bíceps de un desconocido.

- Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches. – Dije apartando la vista descaradamente y me fui a dormir.

Sueños raros agitaban mi mente y una voz extraña aunque dulce me despertó de mi profundo dormitar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte con los ojos aun cerrados a causa del atontamiento. Aun era de noche, mi reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la madrugada.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasado por 4 horas, lo sé, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Debiste avisarme, nos habríamos pegado la fiesta padre entonces.- Y me mostró una especie de biscocho que el había hecho con una vela arriba.. Eso me había dejado perpleja. Un desconocido me había montado una fiesta de cumpleaños improvisada.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido? – Pregunté ligeramente desconfiada.

- El… Calendario de tu cocina, lo pusiste en él.. Podrías al menos darme las gracias, ¿no?

- Desde luego… - Y no sé que me paso. No sé si fue la oscuridad, la soledad, la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me apoye o el hecho del momento…. Pero le bese como nunca antes a nadie había besado (aunque tampoco es muy difícil, antes que él solo estaba Valentine y un demonio psicópata que me obligo mediante hipnosis) y luego todo se volvió confuso.

Dolorosamente me hizo el amor mientras yo me dejaba querer por primera vez a manos de un desconocido. Definitivamente mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.


	9. Verdades ocultas

**9. Verdades ocultas.**

Me desperté con el olor repentino de una noche de sexo y magreada como nunca antes había estado. Me sentía sucia. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué locura había hecho? Si algo había aprendido tras esa noche es que jamás iba a volver a dejar entrar a un desconocido a mi casa y menos un día en el que mi nostalgia resultará tan dolorosa como para acceder a cualquier bajeza.

Al menos al levantarme de la cama Michael había desaparecido. Un gran alivio, las cosas claras.

Aunque en seguida detecte que no, su ropa seguía ahí, y oí unos pasos acercándose desde el pasillo.

- Ey, buenos días pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? – Dije asqueada debido a la asquerosa euforia que él mostraba.

- Vale, tranquila señorita Fairchild. ¿Mejor así? – Añadió entre risas el muy imbécil. Le ignore y me vestí rápidamente con los primeros pantalones y la primera camiseta que había encontrado.

- Antes de nada… - Dije incómodamente. – Tú y yo… Esto nunca ha pasado. NUNCA ¿Me has entendido?

- Pero si ha pasado PELIRROJA. – Artículo haciéndome burla.

- Pues te vas olvidando… Y rapidito. ¿Qué haces aquí aun?

- Que borde… A ver no me he ido porque estaba pensando en eso que te preocupaba ayer… ¿No tendrás algún enemigo que pueda querer espiarte? - ¿Algún? Jaaa. Si contase los amigos tardaría menos, eso asegurado.

- Pues… Ahora que lo dices unos cuantos – Me reí, eso si que era gracioso.

- Bueno sí, pero alguno que te haya llamado la atención, ¿ha pasado algo estos días que te resultase extraño? ¿Alguien?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… El otro día me llamo mi madre diciéndome que un chico muy extraño que dijo ser mi amigo le pidió que me mandase saludos con el nombre de Seven… Y yo no conozco a nadie con un nombre similar.

- ¿Tú madre dijo donde encontrarte? – Pregunto Michael.

- ¡CLARO! Eso es… Mi madre le dijo que yo estaba en Berlín, y claramente ese tío lo que quiere es matar… - Recordé lo extraño que podía ser oír semejante afirmación a oídos de un humano y me retuve – Matarile chimpon. – No se me ocurrió nada más ingenioso simplemente.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Matarl… Matar a esa mosca que está ahí.

- ¿Qué mosca? Yo no veo ninguna mosca – Decía mientras giraba la cabeza por toda la habitación buscando indicios de la ficticia mosca que había inventado. – Eres muy rara… ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?

Continúe callada, pesando cómo y donde debía matar a ese tal Seven, seguramente se tratase de un demonio ¿o sería un brujo? Puff, así no averiguaría absolutamente nada. De pronto Michael me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Vente conmigo a Los Ángeles. Tengo casa propia, es muy amplia, y así quien quiera que te este siguiendo te perderá el rastro.

- No digas estupideces… - Aunque según acababa la frase me dí cuenta de que sería lo ideal… Si aquel que fuese sabía donde vivían mis padres, volver a Idris solo les pondría en peligro. El solo sabe que yo estoy en Berlín, pero si me fuese a Los Ángeles… Le daría la vuelta a la tortilla. – Está bien. Solo pasaría la primera noche en tu casa, el resto me las apañaría yo, buscaría cualquier cosa barata, ya sabes. Pero no te confundas, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

- Desde luego, puedes confiar en mi, te trataré como a una reina.

Y así es como en esa misma tarde ya habíamos hecho las maletas y nos habíamos dirigido al aeropuerto de Berlín para emprender el vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles. Sin lugar a dudas… Mi vida había dado un vuelco de 180º, mas de lo que jamás creí que sucedería.

Y todo paso muy rápido. Michael me llevo por las oscuras y tétricas calles de Los Ángeles. No sé muy bien cuanto andamos, pero el reloj no hacía mas que avanzar y durante todo el trayecto no mediamos palabra. ¡Qué raro! Jamás pensé que Michael pudiese estar tanto tiempo sin hablar, no parecía el chico que había conocido dos noches atrás. Parecía… Otra persona.

- Michael… ¿Falta mucho? No sé, podríamos pedir un taxi. – Realmente el sitio daba cague. Un olor a orín y a heces sin igual me taladraba la nariz. Se me estaban revolviendo las tripas.

- No. Estamos llegando. – No dijo nada mas. ¿Habría hecho bien en fiarme de un desconocido? ¿Y sí era un psicópata? Fuese lo que fuese ya era tarde para arrepentirme. Y de serlo, bueno ¿qué podía temer yo de un humano? Antes de que intentase cualquier gilipollez le pegaría una paliza que se acordaría el resto de su vida.

El "estamos llegando" me pareció el término mas subjetivo del mundo… Lo único que podía ver era como atravesábamos calles cada vez menos iluminadas la una de la anterior. Nos adentramos en un callejón, irreconocible para un ojo humano, mas bien parecía un efecto óptico, esto no me daba buena espina… ¡No seas cobarde idiota! No tendrá dinero para comprarse otra casa… Desde luego el sitio era lúgubre y bastante cutre. Y no lo digo porque este acostumbrada a vivir en mansiones… De pronto, ya adentrados en el callejón Michael se paro de seco y se dio la vuelta mirándome.

- Hemos llegado. – De pronto lo vi… Sus ojos destilaban algo que hasta ahora mismo no había podido percibir, odio. Su sonrisa ladeada me resultaba terrorífica. No vi el momento para empezar a correr, así que disimuladamente empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás.

¡NO! Choqué con algo… Me dí la vuelta… Y lo vi. Era ese deforme amigo que había visto en Berlín con Michael… Ray, sí, ese. Era tan feo que daba nauseas. Sin duda se trataba de una embosca, ¡estúpida ingenua! Me la han jugado, y no me he dado ni cuenta. Estúpida, estúpida, ¡ESTÚPIDA!

- Hola, preciosa. – Dijo el adefesio. - ¿Quieres que juguemos un ratito? – Su risa era aun peor que su cara.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Dinero? – Metí rápidamente la mano en el bolso para sacar todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía – Si queréis mas puedo ir al banco en un momento. Pero dejadme irme ahora mismo o os arrepentiréis. – Si eran ladrones prefería darles el dinero antes que delatar mi condición, todo sea dicho.

- ¿O qué? – Ahora hablo Michael. – Estúpida cazadora de sombras, tu dinero nos importa una mierda.

- Entonces… ¿Sabes quién soy…? - ¡Claro! Era tan obvio que me daban ganas de pegarme cabezazos contra la pared.

- Desde luego. ¿O acaso creías que podías interesarme de alguna otra forma? No seas ridícula por favor… Mírame… Y ahora mírate a ti… No eres mas que escoria. – Acto seguido me pego una patada en el estomago que hizo que me arrodillará en el suelo intentando coger oxigeno y después sentí un dolor sin igual en la nuca…. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Maniatada de pies y manos… Era lo único que podía sentir… Ver… Era otra cosa… Solamente veía oscuridad por todos lados… Y un olor… Puajjj. Olía a podrido… Literalmente, olía a mierda.  
Empecé a gritar. Sé que era absurdo y ridículo… Pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aunque había algo "bueno" de todo esto. Si hubiesen querido matarme ya lo habrían hecho. ¿Entonces qué querían de mí? Esa era una de las dos incógnitas. La otra era… ¿Quién era Michael? Si es que verdaderamente se llamaba así.  
Oí pasos que se acercaban desde la lejanía, mi alboroto les había dado un motivo para que viniesen donde quiera que me tuviesen retenida.

- Buenos días pelirroja – Dijo con un claro matiz de burla aquel cerdo que decía llamarse Michael.

- Buenos días pedazo de basura. – Matice con el mismo matiz de burla que él. Al menos ya veía algo debido a que al entrar debió de encender la luz. Estaba en una especie de sótano destartalado y lleno de mierda… Debía de estar bajo tierra, por eso mismo no había ventanas. A saber donde coño estaría…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro revolcón? Me da que no vas a tener esa suerte pelirroja. Aunque me alegro de que hayas despertado por fin bella durmiente – Río como un poseso.

- ¿Quién coño eres y qué quieres?

- Mmm. Empezaré por quien soy, será mas divertido. – Volvió a reírse. – Soy Seven, el mismo que fue a ver a tu madre. Como entenderás si me hubiese presentado por mi verdadero nombre jamás hubiese obtenido tu confianza, ¿no crees? – Que estúpida soy… Por eso mismo me pregunto lo de si tenía algún enemigo. Pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo nada.

- Seguiré, por tu cara deduzco que no entiendes absolutamente nada… Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieses. – Capullo – Michael Wayland… Cazador de sombras afincado en el dulce Nueva York… Sabía de sobra que no os conocíais, era una oportunidad de oro para arrebatarle su identidad. Me hice pasar por él fingiendo ser un estúpido y simple humano dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que hiciese falta y traerte a Los Ángeles, lugar donde nadie sabe que estás y por tanto te hace absolutamente mi prisionera.

- ¿Y quién coño me seguía? Tú no podías ser… Y tampoco ese amigo tuyo, Ray. – Seguía sin entender nada…

- Jajaja, eso es lo mejor de todo. Necesitaba que tu madre y tú, claro está, supieseis que había una persona llamada Seven, presente, buscándote. Yo mismo mande un comunicado al verdadero Michael Wayland informando, sin decir quien era verdaderamente, que un malvado demonio atentaba contra la vida de la gloriosa Jocelyn Fairchild, ex integrante de El Círculo, y que estabas tú solita en Berlín. Él como buen samaritano decidió seguirte la pista con la mala suerte de su torpeza… Y de que tú, como bien deduje, sabrías de sobra que alguien te seguía y que asustada entrarías en el primer sitio que vieses con gente. Y ahí estaba yo para recoger los frutos del desastroso descuido de Michael, robándole por otra parte su identidad.

- Hay algo que falla… ¿Cómo sabrías que iba a entrar justamente en ese sitio? Tú no me estabas siguiendo, no tenías forma de saberlo.

- Chica lista… ¿Pero nunca te paraste a pensar que siempre, todos los días, hacías absolutamente el mismo recorrido y que en él solo había ese bar que te pillará de paso? En el caso de que por una extraña circunstancia ese día no hubieses ido por la ruta habitual… Ese día no nos habríamos conocido… Pero me las habría ingeniado para que lo hiciésemos en cualquier otro momento. ¿Sorprendida? – Absolutamente sorprendida. Y yo que pensaba que era un imbécil… Y me la había metido doblada. Y lo peor de todo es que me había acostado con ese capullo, con ese maniaco… Para colmo era sobradamente más inteligente que yo. Notoriamente superior a todo demonio o persona que hubiese conocido. Me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que Valentine.

- No. No estoy sorprendida – Mentí, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. – En el peor de los casos… Es tan ridículo que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para solo atraerme a… Tu guarida supongo.

- No seas incrédula. Sencillamente es una genialidad, y lo sabes. ESTE es mi territorio. Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Cualquier persona, cazador de sombra o lo que quieras caería como moscas. Por no hablar de la posición secreta de mi refugio, no tienes absolutamente ni idea de lo poderoso que soy aquí, en Los Ángeles. Has conocido a Ray… Pero no al resto.

- ¿Y qué te propones? Porque si sigo viva es por el simple hecho de que de alguna manera me necesitas.

- Destruir al Círculo y sobretodo matar a Valentine. – Añadió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿Y crees que yo te ayudaré? No seas ridículo, no diré absolutamente ni una palabra que tenga que ver con El Círculo.

- Lo sé. No pretendo que me lleves hasta ellos, pretendo que ellos venga hasta a mi. En el momento en que sepan que tú estás aquí acudirán como abejas a la miel, con la mala suerte de que no saben que en cuanto lo hagan verán su fin. – Odiaba decirlo, pero… Valentine y el resto estaban jodidos como se replanteasen el hecho de venir a salvarme… Y si muriese alguno de ellos… Sería por mi culpa.

**Fuera de la narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

El Círculo estaba descolocado. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo y ahora no contaban con la colaboración de Jocelyn. No es que les fuese mal… Pero aun no habían terminado de asimilarlo. Valentine estaba distraído en su escritorio con Lucian. Una amistad que rozaba los límites de la obsesión y el afecto.

- Valentine, ¿te acuerdas que me pediste que estuviese pendiente de los clanes de los licántropos? – Le dijo Lucian recordando ese dato que se le había olvidado mencionar hasta en ese momento.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- No es que haya habido indicios de asesinatos y todo eso… Pero se registra un alto número de actividad en el clan omega. Y en Idris. – Termino puntualizando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que demonios se han adentrado en Idris? No me gusta ni un pelo. Mándales un aviso de que o se largan o tendremos que tomar medidas. Ningún extranjero entra en Idris sin informarme primero.

Terminada está objeción prosiguieron riendo, recordando anécdotas y bebiendo cerveza, como amigos, como hermanos inseparables. Donde va uno iba el otro. Lo que decía uno, lo pensaba el otro. Eran mentes compartidas.  
De pronto sonó el teléfono de la organización. Rara vez sonaba… Por eso cada vez que lo hacía no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Valentine lo cogió con sumo interés.

- ¿Diga? – Pregunto el líder.

- Oh, tú debes ser Valentine. Un placer conocer por fin al gran HERÓE – Seven escupió la última palabra con arranque, con asco, con ironía.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Se puso alerta, sin lugar a dudas no se trataba de un aliado.

- Que descortés soy, no me he presentado. Me llamo Seven y tengo a alguien aquí que quiere mandarte recuerdos – Empezó a sonar con distancia la voz ya que el demonio había retirado el teléfono de su boca para pasárselo a otra persona. De pronto sonó como alguien se quejaba, una voz de mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Grito Valentine preocupado.

- Venga dí lo que tengas que decir – Sonó alejado del auricular Seven.

- Valentine, ¡no vengáis! ¡NO LO HAGAIS! Es lo que busca, no hagáis nada, promételo. – Suplico Jocelyn.

- ¡Joce! ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado? Si te toca un solo pelo te juro que le mataré con mis propias manos. – Lucian al fin reacciono y se levanto de su silla al oír lo que Valentine acababa de decir. - ¿Dónde estás dime donde estás para que pueda matar a ese hijo de puta? – Pero la voz de Jocelyn ya no sonaba, ya no estaba al teléfono, en su lugar se encontraba Seven.

- Ohhh, que romántico. Si no quieres que muera ven a Los Ángeles y mátame. – Colgó.

Valentine se quedo con el teléfono plantado en la oreja y el rostro descompuesto. Acto seguido empezó a estampar el auricular contra la mesa de manera que acabo destrozándolo. Henchido de furia comenzó a pegar puñetazos a las paredes con una ira como nunca había experimentado. Lucian intento retenerle, pero Valentine perdido en el odio y descontrolado le asesto un codazo en la nariz rompiéndosela en el acto. Al ver la sangre reacciono.

- Lucian perdona. He perdido los papeles. Pero es que… - Volvió a pegar puñetazos y patadas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado con Jocelyn?

- Un hijo de puta la tiene, ¡LA TIENE! Le mataré te lo juro, le mataré si la toca.

- No, Valentine, le mataremos, a él y a todo aquel hijo de puta que haya colaborado de alguna manera. – Termino diciendo Lucian contagiado con la rabia de su amigo.

- Avisa al resto. Está noche partiremos hacia Los Ángeles.


	10. La gran masacre

**10. La gran masacre.**

Desde el incidente telefónico entre Valentine y Seven habrían pasado dos días, pero no tenía modo alguno de decirlo. El único contacto que tenía con ese cabrón era una vez por día, me traía una mierda de cuenco de comida mientras se alejaba riéndose como un puto psicópata, lo que era.

Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Seven resultaba influyente en Los Ángeles y del número de aliados que tendría, pero de una cosa estaba segura, si quería matar a Valentine haría falta mucho más que una cuarentena de demonios de poca monta. Todo era una mierda pero al menos ahora ya no estaba atada y podía moverme por aquel zulo de 3x3 y si en algún momento se distrajeran les daría cuanto menos una buena paliza, cosa que resultaba bastante improbable.

Al poco tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme entro una silueta desconocida para mí. ¡Joder! Se trataba de Ray. Nunca me había detenido a mirarle con profundidad, pero sin duda daba el doble de asco que el habitual.

- Hola encanto. – ¡Qué asco! Podría haber detectado su deseo desde 10 km de distancia. Sin dudas no me daba buena espina su visita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Las ratas suelen quedarse en las cloacas. – Me envalentone. Con la certeza de que me esperaba una muerte próxima no me iba a andar ahora con falsos modales.

- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿verdad, puta? – Añadió mientras me levantaba del suelo tirándome del pelo y arrancándome unos cuantos quejidos.

- Graciosa no, nunca lo he sido. Pero sincera… Es otro cantar.- ¡Eso es! Cabréale, que pierda los papeles.

- Tú te lo has buscado. – Dijo rojo de furia. Estaba claro que Seven no estaba informado de los planes que ese cerdo tenía pensados conmigo, y no me iba a gustar.

El muy cabrón me arranco la blusa salvajemente y luego el sujetador. Seguro que eran las primeras tetas que veía en su vida sin pagar. Mi cerebro se quedó en shock durante un par de segundos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esta? Inconscientemente las lágrimas traicionaron cualquier ardid que intentara dar de dominio.

- ¡Oh, sí! Llora. Me gusta violar a las mujeres mientras malgastan sus fuerzas con lágrimas. – ¡Eso era! Mis fuerzas. Tenía que dejar KO a ese bastardo cuanto antes, esta era la única posibilidad que tenía. Nadie sabía que él estaba aquí abajo, el muy idiota había dejado la puerta entreabierta, de modo que le podría encerrar en este maldito agujero y que nadie reparara en su presencia hasta pasadas las horas. Pero… Si fallaba en el intento… Lo iba a empeorar más, ese cabrón se ensañaría conmigo y se tiraría así durante horas, cosa, la cual, no iba a permitir que sucediese. Yo nunca fallaba. Y así se lo hice saber.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Pregunte fríamente.

- No. – Levanto la cabeza curiosamente por una fracción de segundo.

- Yo nunca fallo. – Me aproveche de su distracción ante el desconocimiento del significado de mis palabras y le pegue una patada con todas mis fuerzas en la entrepierna mientras él se encorvaba por el impacto y era incapaz de moverse por el dolor.

En otras ocasiones habría parado y me habría ido por la puerta tras el primer golpe, pero está, sin duda, era una ocasión especial, así que le estuve pegando patadas durante unos interminables 4 minutos en las costillas. Pude adivinar como le había roto una y satisfecha le amordace la boca, le até de brazos y piernas, cogí sus llaves y le encerré en la que hasta hace unos minutos había sido mi prisión.  
Ahora solamente tenía que conseguir salir de ahí y llamar cuanto antes a Valentine y pensar un plan para destruir a ese capullo de Seven.  
Dicen que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío.

**Fuera de la narración en primera persona por Jocelyn.**

El Círculo tras casi dos días de vuelo ya se había hecho con el alquiler de un amplio apartamento en el que pensar qué hacer y cómo lo iban a hacer.  
A Valentine no le gustaba dejar ningún cabo suelto así que se valía de toneladas de café y obligaba a todos los integrantes a que aportaran opiniones o ideas con la máxima concentración de la que precisasen.

- Ya está bien de tanto pensar. Entramos a uno de esos pubs que tanto gusta a los demonios, interrogamos a uno y sino colabora sobre la identidad de Seven y su paradero le sacamos a hostias la información. Nos plantamos ahí armados hasta los dientes y pateamos el culo a esos cabrones. – Argumentó Lucian mientras el resto del Círculo se quedaba con la boca abierta ante la inusual exaltación de este.

- Oh, venga ya… ¿Ese es tu maravilloso plan? – Se enfureció Maryse mientras le reprendía – Yo también quiero pegar una paliza a esos cerdos y tener de vuelta a Jocelyn con nosotros pero consiguiendo que nos maten a todos no arreglaremos absolutamente nada.

- ¡BASTA! – Valentine se mostró más autoritario que de costumbre, su aparente firmeza y frialdad era escudo de una honda desesperación que se aquejaba en su estómago desde que había hablado por teléfono con Seven, por suerte tan solo Lucian había sido testigo de su pérdida de papeles. – Os diré lo que haremos – Declaró mientras se levantaba de la silla y apoyaba las manos en la mesa – Hablaremos con varios subterráneos, preguntaremos por ese tal Seven, buscaremos a alguien que nos explique cómo es su guarida, y después cuando hayamos encontrado una entrada segura nos adentramos y recuperaremos a Jocelyn.

Dicho esto, y sin aparente discusión sobre el plan establecido se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad impresionantemente grande, no sabían por dónde buscar así que para empezar se marcaron todos con la runa de invisibilidad y para continuar se pusieron una runa para detectar subterráneos, en ocasiones como esta verdaderamente útil, todo sea dicho.

Hasta que llegaron a uno de los callejones con menos transito mundano que encontraron de todo Los Ángeles.

- Mirad eso. – Señalo Blackwell al único pub que había, desde luego tenía un conjuro de invisibilidad para los mundanos asombrosamente poderoso, el brujo que lo hiciese desde luego tenía que ser de los grandes.

- ¡Oh, vamos! "Coniuratio demoniorum", ¿La conjuración de los demonios? ¿Acaso sino tiene algún nombre referido al inframundo o a lo malvados que son los demonios no se quedan a gusto? – Señalo Robert jactancioso.

- Cariño… ¿Siempre te tienes que estar fijando en las cosas más insignificantes? – Terció con sorna Maryse de manera cariñosa mientras este cogía su mano y el resto del Círculo se adentraba al local infestado de subterráneos y de un olor que bien podría haber matado diez demonios superiores.

El lugar era siniestro, de eso no cabía duda. Una nieblilla de sudor evaporizado ahogaba el ambiente y minaba las expectativas de los nefilims. El suelo acartonado, destrozado sin duda por la cantidad de pisadas, peleas o muertes que podría haber habido en ese suelo pedregoso en el que invadían ya unas cuantas decenas de años.  
Los subterráneos bailaban descompasadamente, algunos de manera totalmente arrítmica, pero mientras los cazadores de sombras pasaban, estos se convertían en la expectación número uno del local. Sin duda no pasaban desapercibidos, nadie se fiaba de ellos y desde luego era de lo más normal tratándose de las personas que posiblemente tuviesen en un futuro, si se pasaban de la raya, refrenarlos como poco… Y a las malas exterminarlos.

Desde luego no, no despertaban simpatía. Encabezados por Valentine se dirigieron a la barra y mirando a la preciosa camarera vampiresa con una insinuación consiguió captar en seguida la atención de esta.

- ¿Sí…? ¿Qué te trae por aquí nefilim? – Preguntó la camarera, aunque más que intentar recibir un pedido parecía que pedía a gritos la atención del joven atractivo.

- Preciosa, ponme un whisky con hielo y si puedes, dame información – Se insinuó Valentine. No era tonto, desde luego sabía que impresión causaba en las chicas, y sabía perfectamente como emplear ese encanto para salirse con la suya. La joven se sentó en la barra y con las piernas rodeo el cuerpo del nefilim indicándole con la cabeza que hablara mientras jugueteaba con un chicle que tenía en la boca. - ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Seven? – Preguntó sugerentemente al oído de la vampiresa. Esta se sobresaltó de inmediato girando la cabeza, a lo que en un acto reflejo Valentine la volteo la cara. – Tranquila – Añadió mientras la acariciaba el pelo. – Solo dime quien de aquí puede proporcionarme la información y nos iremos tan rápido como hemos llegado.

A la joven vampiresa debió parecerle un gran trato pues no dudo un solo instante en señalar con la cabeza hacia el fondo del local, en dirección hacia unos sofás donde había unos subterráneos con una pinta realmente desagradable que sin lugar a dudas debían pesar más de 100 kg cada uno.

Sin dudar se acercó y llamando su atención dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro le puso un puñal en la espalda y le dijo con frialdad Si te mueves, te mato. Si gritas, te mato. Si no me dices lo que quiero saber ahora, ¿adivinas? Sí, te mato

- ¿Dónde está Seven? – Se adelantó indiscriminadamente Lucian.  
- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa estúpido nefilim? – Gruño uno de ellos.  
- Eh eh eh eh… Vuelve a decir algo de eso y te aseguro que no saldréis de vida con esta. – Amenazo Valentine. – Última oportunidad. ¿Dónde está?  
- En la 15 con la sexta avenida, en un callejón que tiene un pequeño hechizo de ocultación. – Dijo el restante mientras los otros dos de sus compañeros le fulminaban con la mirada y los nefilims triunfantes abandonaban el "Coniuratio demoniorum" para siempre, con suerte para ellos.

**En algún otro lugar…  
**  
Desde las azoteas de uno de los edificios más altos de Los Ángeles, sin duda, un joven imbatible era observador. Pero por poco tiempo.

**Dentro de la narración desde el punto de vista de Jocelyn.**

Bien, tranquila. Ya ha pasado lo peor. Ahora solamente tengo que ser lista, pero sobretodo sigilosa, que no se percaten de mi escapada, y mucho menos… Que no me encuentren. Tengo que encontrar un teléfono como sea, de la manera más rápida posible y avisar a Valentine lo antes posible o esto será una carnicería.  
Habitualmente habría confiado en las facultades de ellos… Pero con ese mamón de Seven nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar… Y me niego en rotundo a cargar con la muerte de los que durante más de dos años he compartido un sueño, un proyecto, un mundo ideal en común.

Me evaporo como el agua, siempre me han dicho que soy letal y desde luego que lo creo… Si tan solo tuviese mi estela… Maldito deseo de querer ser quien en realidad no soy. ¿A quién he intentado engañar? Yo soy una Cazadora de Sombras, mi deber es restaurar el orden, cumplir la Ley, hacer que se cumpla y velar por un mundo mejor… Un mundo mejor sin los cerdos que me han hecho esto. Un mundo mejor donde exista El Círculo, lo he visto claro, por primera vez lo he visto como Valentine.  
Ayyyyy, suspiro. Valentine. ¿Estará bien? Soy estúpida. Todo esto es por mi culpa, por eso mismo yo seré la que lo arregle todo.

Oigo pasos… Me detengo. Un subterráneo, puedo oler su ansia de muerte, puedo sentir su aura de odio… Le veo, está en el pasillo de al lado, de espaldas mirando un corcho donde parece haber varios números de páginas de contacto de chicas… Menudo cerdo.  
¡Basta! Es hora de dejar de pensar y empezar a actuar.  
Ando despacio detrás de él y justo cuando se percata de mi presencia… Tarde, le he roto el cuello. Le cojo por los pies y lo escondo en una de las habitaciones cercanas.  
Tras mucho caminar consigo encontrar las escaleras. ¿Cuántos pisos por debajo de la tierra estaré? Deduzco que unos cuantos por la humedad y el olor de cerrado, pero no. Solo eran dos pisos, simplemente olía mal porque son unos cerdos.

Ya estoy en la planta baja, buena señal. Con mucho cuidado voy siguiendo la luz, la poca que pueda haber. Al final ¡encontré la salida! Estoy salvada, soy libre.

La alegría me dura poco tiempo al ojear lo que ocurre justo en ese callejón. Seven y su pandilla de renegados están luchando a muerte con El Círculo, les superan en número diez veces y todo esto es por mi culpa, solo mía. Y vuelve a venir a mi mente el pensamiento que no ha conseguido quitárseme de la cabeza estos días: Soy estúpida.

**Fuera de la narración en primera persona de Jocelyn.**

El Círculo se movía rápido, eran efectivos y mucho mejores que ellos… Pero ellos eran muchos más, y pese a no estar ni la mitad de preparados que los nefilims, los subterráneos no paraban de salir. Eran como cucarachas emergiendo de sus cloacas.

Como siempre Valentine luchaba junto con Lucian, Maryse con Robert, Pangborn con Blackwell, Hodge con Amelia y las últimas incorporaciones que hubo en El Círculo que eran Amatis, la hermana de Lucian y Stephen Herondale, familia la cual se dice está bendecida por el ángel.

Todos y cada uno de ellos luchaba con un arrojo sublime, no importaba si vivían o morían, solamente cuántas vidas se llevarían consigo. Habían herido su dignidad, habían abusado de ellos y de la manera más sucia que existía, y no podían dejar títere con cabeza.

Valentine se giró en pos de encontrar al líder de semejante cuadrilla de subterráneos de pacotilla. No eran rival para él… Pero si había algo que tenía muy claro es que a Seven quería matarle con sus propias manos. Pero en lugar de ver a Seven vislumbro una cabellera rojiza detrás de la puerta principal de la guarida de esos animales.

- ¡JOCELYN! – El líder de aquellos nefilims no dudo ni por un instante y echo a correr en dirección de ella dejando a Lucian abandonado a su propia suerte sin que este se diese cuenta de que es lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ante esta visión Hodge pudo ser cómplice de que un demonio acechaba la espalda de Lucian, iba a matarlo, por detrás, como hacían las sanguijuelas sin honor. Este salió corriendo con una maza proyectada en runas que el mismo llamo "Anima" y se deshizo del rival de su compañero.

- Joce… – Se acercó Valentine a ella mientras esta se arrojaba a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente y el la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiese que de soltarla un solo segundo esta se fuese a evaporar y besándola el pelo la empezó a mecer para que se serenase, sin creerse aunque el Ángel la hubiese traído de vuelta de nuevo sana y salva ante él. – Tranquila… Ya estás a salvo. – Susurro en su oído mientras la besaba paulatinamente las mejillas.  
- ¿Va…Len…Tine? ¿Están to…dos bien? – Pudo articular Joce entre jadeos sin interrupción.  
- Por el Ángel Joce… Me preguntas si estamos bien… Y tú podrías estar muerta o quien sabe que otras cosas espantosas… - Valentine estaba fuera de órbita. Estaba frenético. – No eres consciente pero casi me da un infarto, a mí y a Lucian. Si te hubiese pasado algo… Jamás me lo hubiera podido perdonar, tendría que haberte pedido que no te fueses de El Círculo, tendría que haberte obligado, cogerte de los pelos si era necesario, aunque me hubieses acabado odiando. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido preferible a esto. – Y comenzó a abrazarla sumergiendo la cara en el torso de esta. Más que consolarla a ella, para hacerlo a sí mismo.

- Valentine… Lo siento. – Añadió Jocelyn mientras con su mano alzaba el rostro del nefilim para poder mirar sus facciones atormentadas por el pesar. – Lo siento, fui estúpida, no hice caso a ninguno de mis instintos. Estaba cabreada, cabreada contigo, con El Círculo, conmigo misma… Y actúe como una idiota. Jamás tendría que haberme ido… Tienes razón, en todo. Esos animales merecen morir, esas bestias no son humanas. – El desprecio la embargaba cada fibra de su ser de arriba abajo. Los odiaba más de lo que creía que sería capaz de odiar algún día.

- Jocelyn… Yo… Aunque no te lo haya demostrado nunca… Siempre he querido decirte algo… - Comenzó articulando el nefilim vergonzosamente mientras Joce anhelante escuchaba atentamente cada sílaba que salía de su boca como si fuese la palabra de Dios. Pero un grito los transporto de nuevo a la realidad, un grito de Hodge.

- ¡AMELIA, NO! DETRÁS TUYA… - Demasiado tarde. Hodge no estaba ahí para defenderla, para apoyarla, ya que estaba ocupado luchando junto con Lucian y un demonio la atravesó con una espada llena de veneno todo el corazón provocándola la muerte de inmediato. Hodge no era capaz de reaccionar, se quedó ahí de pie mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la que durante un año había sido su compañera con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos acuosos con una oscuridad en su interior que parecían reflejos de la noche más profunda e intensa jamás vista.

Valentine rápidamente con el rostro aterrorizado corrió junto a sus compañeros y lucho con fiereza con cuantos se enemigos se cruzaban a su vista. Derribando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Pronto todos se volvieron una piña, lucharon juntos y de manera bárbara, estoica. Y Jocelyn tuvo que quedar en un puesto de espectadora puesto no tenía una estela y se había olvidado de pedirle a Valentine la suya. Cualquiera que viese pelear a Valentine diría que es sin duda el guerrero más mortífero con el que se han cruzado jamás.

Jocelyn, distraída como estaba admirando la demostración, no se dio cuenta de que alguien a sus espaldas la aguardaba, Seven. Con una mano la tapo la boca para evitar que un grito suyo alertase al resto de cazadores de sombras antes de asegurarse una salida para poder huir utilizando a esta como rehén.

Al parecer el único que se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Jocelyn fue Valentine, que tan pronto como se dio cuenta comenzó con irritada desesperación a mirar hacia todos sus lados en busca de la melena pelirroja, de la sangre de su corazón. Y la encontró. Un tipo fuerte, alto, y de rostro atractivo la retenía entre sus brazos, y apoyando un cuchillo en su aorta, que clamaba a gritos que nadie se acercase o ese día habría más de una tragedia.

- Suéltala o te juro que el infierno será el paraíso después de lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada y mucho menos de amenazarme… Nadie querrá que el brillo de este precioso pelo se apague, ¿no? Tengamos la fiesta en paz – Añadía Seven mientras con uno de sus lánguidos dedos sujetaba con suavidad uno de los lustrosos mechones de pelo de Jocelyn para luego arrancar de el con fuerza. Esta reprimió el grito, sabía que si lo hacía Valentine perdería la cabeza y se abalanzaría hacia él sin pensar en las consecuencias. – Hagamos un trato… Tú y tus amiguitos os vais por donde habéis llegado y yo a cambio no haré daño a esta preciosidad.

- ¿Y qué tal si tú sueltas a la chica y yo te descuartizo con mis propias manos, lenta, muy lentamente? ¿O es que acaso… Solamente eres un hombre para enfrentarte a una chica indefensa? – Esto debió doler en el poco orgullo que tenía al demonio porque de un golpe empujo a Jocelyn al suelo y alzo el cuchillo para coger impulso mientras la seguía sujetando del pelo.

- Me acabas de cabrear y eso no es bueno. Así que esto es lo que hay. Mato a la chica delante de tus narices y luego cuando estés cegado por el odio y la ira te mato a ti, Valentine Morgensten. – Y sin más detenimiento Seven se dispuso a degollar a la chica sin vacile propinándola un tremendo corte pero no mortal ya que un boomerang lanzado desde el tejado de algún edificio disparo por los aires el cuchillo del demonio dejándole no solo obnubilado sino también desprotegido. ¿Quién demonios le había desarmado? Pero a Valentine poco le importaba este dato, se abalanzo hacia él con toda la furia y el odio que alguien pudiese disponer y con su puñal le desgarro todo el cuello de lado a lado.

Al exterminio del líder de los Renegados, estos no dudaron en salir corriendo. Si no había habido suerte para Seven, el más fuerte de todos, estaba claro que ellos no iban a tener un final feliz. Y Valentine no contó ni un segundo cuando ya estaba en el suelo arrodillado sujetando a Jocelyn la cual estaba bastante herida.  
Este con el corazón a galope y sin expresión en la mirada formalizo una runa de curación sin perder un minuto de tiempo haciendo que poco a poco las heridas de Jocelyn sanasen, aunque esta siguió sin consciencia tras estar a salvo.

Por primera vez Valentine se percató del boomerang que había en el suelo, ese boomerang había salvado la vida de Jocelyn, y desde luego esperaba descubrir quién era el dueño de él para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Grito Valentine autoritario. – Ven a recoger esto – Añadió señalando el boomerang. – Te pertenece.

Como caído del cielo saltó un joven de unos veinte años. Era ágil, de eso no había duda, habilidoso, incluso guapo, aunque no era fuerte, no, la fuerza no era su punto fuerte, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de runas, eso saltaba a la vista. Era un nefilim, uno de ellos.

- Hola, Valentine Morgensten, esperaba que nos pudiésemos conocer en otras circunstancias más agradables – Terció ese joven con una sonrisa.

- Tú, tú la has salvado. Solo dime tu nombre para que pueda agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Digo, por todos. – Contrarresto el rubio pesaroso de tener que dar explicaciones sentimentales más adelante.

- Me llamo Michael Wayland y ese maldito demonio es un impostor que se hizo pasar por mí.


	11. El despertar

**11. El despertar.**

Abrí los ojos y me eche la mano a la cabeza. Tenía una resaca horrible… Espera… No había bebido… ¿Y donde estaba? Estaba tumbada en una cama, de estilo victoriano, que ostentoso… Sí, no había dudas, estaba en la casa solariega de Valentine donde nos reuníamos El Círculo. Y determiné que se trataba de su habitación por las pocas veces que la había visto desde la puerta.

Eche la cabeza a la izquierda. Era de noche, y no había una sola nube en el cielo, se reflejaban todas las estrellas y la luna desprendía la suficiente luz como para iluminar toda la estancia. Poco a poco fui recordándolo todo. Berlín, ese tal Michael que luego resulto ser un demonio psicópata, Los Ángeles, el demonio deformado de nombre Ray y por último Valentine… Él arrojándose a mi, liberándome de ese canalla.

Desconocía cuantos días habían pasado, pero tenía esa pesadez, el típico cansancio de como cuando duermes una siesta de 4 horas seguidas. Intenté volver a dormirme, pero la luz de la ventana no me permitía concentrarme, tenía por costumbre dormir sin un solo rayo de luz, así que me giré a la derecha y ahí estaba él. ¿Valentine? ¿Qué demonios hacía dormido en un sillón? ¿Había estado velando por mí? Dios… Curiosamente esto hacía que me sintiese bien… ¡No! Quítate este maldito pensamiento de la cabeza… Ya no tienes 15 años, ya no eres una cría como para volver a estar babeando por el tío que prometiste que no volverías a babear. Pero es TAN guapo… No parece el mismo cuando duerme, la verdad es que le favorece aun mas. No hay rastro de preocupación en su cara, ni de ambición… Y lo mas importante; permanece callado.

Me quede tumbada mientras continuaba cegada mirándole embelesada. Era la única persona que conseguía que fuese capaz de odiar con toda mi alma para posteriormente amar… Me daba vergüenza admitirlo… Pero no podía seguir engañándome.

- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas? – Añadió Valentine con los ojos cerrados aun y con una sonrisa ladeada. ¡Mierda! Me ha pillado fue lo único que pude pensar, aunque permanecí callada un par de segundos buscando una excusa perfecta. Y se puso a mirarme esperando una respuesta, sí, se notaba que el mamón estaba disfrutando.

- Eh… ¿Qué? Pufff… JAJAJAJA – Sí, cuando estoy nerviosa me da por reír de manera escandalosa. - ¿No… No pensarás que lo que miraba era a ti? JAJAJAJA.

- Vaya vaya… Sí conozco esa risa… Venga, Joce, no te hagas la estrecha… - ¿Qué hace? Se acaba de levantar del sillón y se acercó a MI cama (bueno, técnicamente era de él, pero ya que yo la estaba ocupando en estos momentos me pertenecía) y se sentó al lado mía. – Entre tú y yo… Hay… - Plantó su cara enfrente de la mía - Química… Ya sabes, a mi me gusta estar por encima de la gente… Pero a ti… Te permitiría estar encima mía… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – ¡EL PUÑETERO CERDO! Y encima me guiña el ojo mientras me toca la boca con el pulgar. Sí… Le partí la cara a la vez que me levante del tirón.

- ¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO QUE SOY? Yo no soy ninguna de tus fulanas a las que puedas tratar como un trapo, a mi me respe… - Se estaba descojonando en mi cara… No solo me "acosaba" sino que ahora no me dejaba terminar de hablar y literalmente estaba llorando de la risa. - ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Encima te ríes? – Creo que pocas veces he estado tan colérica como esta ocasión.

- Vamos… Joce… jajaja – Reía entre palabras – No has visto tu cara… Pero era para grabarte jajaja. No me podría arrepentir ni aun queriendo. Venga… No te enfades, que te dejo que te pongas encima… JAJAJAJAJA. – Y seguía con el cachondeito el mamón.

- JA JA JA. Muy bonito. Yo paso por una experiencia traumática de la que no te puedes hacer ni a la idea de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar y tú te cachondeas de mi. Perdóname si no doy gritos de júbilo. – Sí, conseguí hacerle sentir mal, se lo merecía, y me fui furiosa de la habitación tras, por supuesto, dar un portazo. Él me siguió mientras me dirigía al baño, ¿a qué? No lo sé.

- Joce… - No me paré. – Jocelyn, espera. – Añadió mientras de una carrerilla me alcanzaba y me agarraba del brazo, posteriormente me abrazó, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, me pillo totalmente desprevenida. – Mira… No te haces a la idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando me llamo ese desgraciado. Siempre supe que algún día te marcharías de El Círculo… Lo sabía, sabía que tu moral muchas veces no se correspondía con lo que hacíamos en las misiones… Aunque para mi esos capullos se merecen eso y mucho mas. Pero yo imaginaba que el día que te fueses lo harías para tener la vida que yo no te puedo ofrecer, que algún… - Se nota que le costaba horrores decir esto en alto. – Que algún otro hombre te haría feliz de la manera en la que yo no puedo hacerlo. Y he fracasado, en todo. – Era la confesión de un hombre carente de pasión, la viveza característica de Valentine se había esfumado dejando retales de un derrotismo nada habitual en él.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. – Tercie sobresaltándole.

- ¿El qué?

- Que has fracasado. Porque no lo has hecho.

- ¿Ah no? – Se jacto - Casi consigo que te maten y todo para conseguir mi cabeza.

- Pero no has fracasado.

- ¿Por qué no? No entiendo Joce, no entiendo a que te refieres.

- Cuando me fui de El Círculo, encontré a un hombre que me hizo feliz. – Me envalentoné, ya era hora de dejarnos de medias tintas. – Porque descubrí que el único que conseguía hacerme feliz, eras tú Valentine. Estar fuera de El Círculo ha hecho que me de cuenta de que ya no puedo vivir sin él y de que sí… Hay cabrones esparcidos por el mundo que necesitan que haya personas cualificadas para encargarse de ellos. Y ¿Sabes? Tú eres el único hombre que me hace sentir viva y al único que quiero en mi vida.

Él se quedo de pie en frente mía mirándome, nunca le había visto mas serio en mi vida… Y pasaron los segundos… Y continuó así… No se movía, no decía nada… Yo me acababa de declarar y él se había quedado bloqueado… Imagino que estaría pensando qué palabras emplear para rechazarme, para decirme que lo sentía pero que solo me veía como a una amiga… En fin, hacer el ridículo de esta manera no debería estar permitido en ningún lugar.

- Tomate tu tiempo ¿eh?… No esperaba que corrieras a mis brazos pero al menos podrías intentar esforzarte por no hacerme sentir tan jodidamente incomoda además de imbécil. – Y siguió callado… Definitivamente la había cagado hasta el fondo. Mire hacia la pared mordiéndome las uñas, en esos momentos no había cosa que desease mas que el hecho de que la Tierra me tragase.

- Per… dón… Pero es que… ¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que me detestabas, aparte de que bueno, en caso de que no… ¡Joder! Parezco idiota hablando… Y me estoy comportando justamente como mas odio, como un débil. Joce… Tú eres la única que consigue crear este efecto en mi, me haces vulnerable. Y desde que supe que en Los Ángeles podría no haberte vuelto a ver en la vida... Eso me superó y también me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que antes no había percibido. O si había percibido pero no daba importancia. – Estaba expectante, quería que continuase, esto empezaba a pintar bien, realmente bien. Venga… Dilo, ¡dilo! – No podemos estar juntos. - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Escúchame… No es porque no lo desee… Sino porque hasta que no limpiemos la Tierra de esos monstruos yo jamás podré estar tranquilo, no descansaré hasta que eso ocurra… Y verás, si estuviésemos juntos entenderás que sería una distracción, tanto para mi como para ti. Por mi culpa… Por culpa de mi distracción, de mi debilidad, Amelia murió ese día. Yo nunca tendría que haber salido corriendo a buscarte, tendría que haberme quedado al lado de Lucian… Murió Amelia… Pero si Hodge no hubiese luchado junto con Lucian en mi lugar… Ahora tú y yo estaríamos celebrando el entierro de nuestro mejor amigo. ¿Es así como debe de comportarse un líder? No, les falle a ellos, y me falle a mi mismo.

Me quede literalmente blanca… ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho ilusiones de esa manera tan tonta?

- Vale… Y lo has conseguido… Ahora acabas de fallarme a mí. ¿Ya estás contento? Ahora has fallado a todo el mundo. – Dije firmemente… Sonó con bastante mas crueldad de la que había intentado transmitir pero ahora mismo me sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Quería desvanecerme.

- Joce… No digas eso, por favor… - Me intentó abrazar pero yo me giré reprimiendo lo que ya eran lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas. Pero… ¿Qué coño hacía? Muéstrate fuerte, eres Jocelyn Fairchild no cualquier zorrilla de tres al cuarto. Me giré de pronto y me acerqué a Valentine.

- Vale, está bien. Bésame. – Dije en un arranque de renovada fuerza poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué qué? Joce… ¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que te he dicho?

- Sí, claro que lo he escuchado, no soy estúpida. Pero si eres tan hombre de exterminar a todo aquel que se te cruza en tu camino… ¿No lo eres para besarme y decirme después que no podemos estar juntos? – ¿Qué veían mis ojos? ¿Valentine Morgensten ruborizarse? Esto si que era bueno… No pude evitar sonreír con superioridad. Y esto definitivamente no le sentó bien, así que asumió el reto.

Me acorraló contra la pared del pasillo con sus musculosos brazos y tímidamente fue acercando su cabeza a la mía, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Y de pronto acerco sus labios para besarme, pero ágilmente los apartó para ver mi cara. Sonrió, le gustaba tener el control, yo hacia tiempo que lo había perdido. Lo único que sabía es que no me podía morir sin que volviese a besarme por última vez en la vida. Tome yo la iniciativa y le bese, al principio fue un beso tímido… Como pidiendo permiso, pero a medida que avanzaba cada vez se tornaba mas salvaje, tanto que le agarré del pelo con una mano mientras él con una de las suyas agarraba la otra que me quedaba libre aprisionándome mas contra la pared.

Sino parábamos no me quedaban dudas de que moriría abrasada… ¿Cómo podía haber pasado 17 años de mi vida sin tener esta sensación? Por que no… Lo que tuve con Michael… Seven o como quiera que se llamase, no se asemejó en nada a este arranque de pasión, me abrasaba la piel, me quemaba la ropa. Si ahora me decía que no podíamos estar juntos me moriría… Pero decidí que este era el momento de parar antes de que luego no fuese capaz de controlarme. Le aparté un poco y aun entre jadeos me dispuse a hablar mientras contemplaba su cara de autentica incertidumbre.

- Dímelo… - Continuaba jadeando… No podía evitarlo.

- Jocelyn… - El deseo le brillaba en los ojos, y aun tenía la voz ronca cuando dijo esto. – Si no vas a querer seguir hasta el final en esto, será mejor que seas tú la que me lo diga, no estoy dispuesto a participar en tus jueguecitos. Tú me has pedido un beso y tú eres la que ha marcado la intensidad en él… - Se refería al sexo, a que sino, al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

- Yo te quiero a ti… No me vale con una estúpida noche de sexo, si tras esta noche vas a seguir con la firme idea de que no podemos estar juntos aquí se terminará todo y yo me iré a mi casa a dormir. – Estaba haciéndole chantaje, sí, pero algo tenía claro, no me iba a entregar a él como el resto de chicas que calentaban su cama y luego me iba a tratar como si solo fuésemos amigos.

- Jocelyn… - Me empezó a desnudar con la mirada, esas cosas se saben. Y me comenzó a besar ahora de una manera mas dulce, mas sosegada… Me cogió con ambas manos la cara y me beso la frente. – Cielo… Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

Me quedé literalmente lívida… Me había ofrecido sexualmente… Y él me había rechazado mandándome a mi casa… Si no hubiese estado tan destrozada por dentro le habría montado la mayor bronca de su vida, pero estaba cansada, demasiado cansada para seguir luchando y mientras yo me quedaba ahí, él comenzó a andar hacia su dormitorio sin mirar atrás. Pero oí unos pasos subiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras… ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Valentine se giro de inmediato con el puñal en mano.  
Bah, era Lucian y yo estaba lo suficiente desanimada como para que me empezase a dar la brasa con lo de que se alegra de verme bien y todo eso… Pero lo raro es que ni me miro, estaba mas serio de lo que yo le hubiese recordado jamás y solamente miraba a Valentine. Este bajo el puñal y le preguntó secamente qué que demonios pasaba.

- Valentine… - Empezó a decir Lucian. – No hay manera fácil de decir esto… Pero el periodo de tiempo que estuvimos en Los Ángeles… Los licántropos de los que te hablé… Se descontrolaron, se adentraron a los canales de Alacante y mataron… - Lucian agacho la cabeza, eso no era buena señal, desde luego no era indicio de buenas noticias. – Mataron a tu padre. – Y todo se volvió confuso… Lucian siguió plantado de pie mirando al suelo… Yo quise ir a animar a Valentine pero no me atreví… Y él… Él se fue a su cuarto ahogando las lágrimas en la almohada.


	12. Reinserción

**12. Reinserción.**

Una semana había pasado desde el momento en que me declarase a Valentine para quedar en completo ridículo… Y una semana hacía que este no salía de su cuarto ni para comer.

Y en el fondo lo que más me jodía, es que ni siquiera podía odiar a Valentine tras haber muerto recientemente su padre, ya que si pudiese odiarle todo sería mucho más sencillo para mí. Pero en lugar de odio los únicos sentimientos que le achacaba a él eran el de la pena y la preocupación... Aunque aún tenía el suficiente orgullo propio como para no preguntar demasiado por él a Lucian y a los demas. Y aún más, como para no intentar hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón para que se metiese en el cuerpo algo sólido y tirase el whisky y el coñac que llevaba toda la semana bebiendo.

- Ey… ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Pregunté a Lucian a tiempo que entraba en la cocina de la casa solariega de Valentine, ya que estaba apoyado en el mostrador con la habitual cara consternada de esta última semana, y me apoye en el fregadero quedándome de esa manera justo enfrente de él.

- Hola… Joce. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con El Círculo… Eres la más indicada para liderarlo provisionalmente… Y yo concrete que me quedaría vigilando a Valentine… Y no quiero que cuando Valentine vuelva piense que no hemos sabido cuidar de El Círculo en una sola semana sin él.

- Pero… ¿Has visto la cara de seta que me traes? ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir Lucian? A mí no me engañas… Tienes peor cara que la época en la que estuviste con la gastroenteritis esa que te duro dos semanas y no podías llevarte pieza a la boca porque te ibas a de vareta cada dos por tres… - Sí… No era la mejor conversación, pero intentaba actuar con normalidad para ver si así Lucian reaccionaba de una vez por todas.

- Vaya… Joce… Gracias por entrar en detalles sobre anécdotas vergonzosas de mi adolescencia… No olvides incluirla en tu lista de éxitos el día que me busque una novia.

- Oh, ¿acaso dudabas que se me olvidaría mencionar eso y la vez en la que en lugar de pintarte una runa de levitación hiciste la de crecimiento hormonal? - Al menos conseguí que estallase en risas, mientras yo me unía a la suya.

Y así pasamos largo rato. Era agradable haber recuperado a mi amigo… Por lo menos el hecho de que Valentine estuviese convaleciente en su cuarto y encerrado cual emo marginal era un punto en mi favor para reanimar mi relación con Lucian… Y hasta hoy no me había percatado de lo mucho que le echaba de menos… Era la única persona con la que podía ser yo misma sin preocuparme del que pensarán los demás.

Estuvimos sentados en el sofá del comedor recreándonos en aventuras del pasado hasta que a Lucian se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos mientras veíamos una película de Woody Allen… (¡Dios, como odio sus películas!) La verdad es que Lucian era bastante mono, sino resultase tan torpe, tímido o empadrado con Valentine, seguramente muchas chicas le encontrasen atractivo. Me tome la desfachatez de apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente mientras me maravillaba por la inocencia que le producía el sueño profundo de sus marcadas ojeras.

- Lucian – Susurré en su oído mientras se hacía el remolón. – Lucian, despierta.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – Preguntó rascándose los ojos. - ¿Qué tal está Valentine? – Me resultaba asombrosa su lealtad incluso aun a riesgo de quedarse sin una sola neurona debido a la falta de sueño de todos estos días.

- ¿A Valentine? Nada. Pero tú… ¿Te has parado un solo segundo a mirarte en un espejo? Necesitas dormir Lucian. Así que no pienso recular en esto. Te vas a ir a casa, te vas a meter en la cama y hasta que tu cuerpo no recupere todas las fuerzas que ha perdido estos días yo me quedaré aquí velando por Valentine.

- No, Joce. Eso es deber mío. Tú eres más útil que yo en El Círculo y yo soy más útil aquí que el resto.

- Ahí te equivocas Lucian. Tú ahora mismo no eres útil en ningún sitio. Pareces un zombie, y no exagero. Así que esto es lo que va a pasar. Te vas a ir a casa, vas a dormir, yo me voy a quedar con Valentine, y Hodge se encargará de El Círculo mientras tú reposas. Y cuando estés recuperado, veremos cómo asignamos el reparto de tareas…

- No… Joce.

- ¡BASTA! Das pena. Y de verdad… No creo que sea útil para Valentine que su "asesor" de imagen resulte aún más penoso que él a simple vista. ¿Crees que ayudas a Valentine con ese aspecto? ¿Con esa mirada de fracasado? Te equivocas. – Sí, me he pasado 18 mil pueblos… Pero sabía que haciendo creer a Lucian que no era útil para Valentine esa sería la única resolución para hacerle entrar en razón.

Como era de esperar, Lucian se quedó con cara de póquer mientras acto seguido, reflejando una cólera demasiado exaltada para describir con palabras, se iba airado cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Odiaba tener que ser cruel con las personas, pero muchas veces esa era la única forma de resultar eficaz.

En el fondo me molestaba demasiado tener que cuidar de Valentine tras la última conversación que tuvimos, pero si finalmente me había prestado voluntaria no era por él, claro, sino por Lucian. ¡Mierda! Odiaba sentirme insegura… Y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que no sabía realmente el motivo por el que estaba actuando. ¿Sería por un motivo altruista como el de ayudar a Luke… O sería simplemente incentivado por un falso pretexto para estar con Valentine?  
En fin, fuese por lo que fuese… Había bastante trabajo acumulado… La casa estaba hecha un desastre, por no mencionar la cocina, en especial, así que opté por empezar por ella. Era una ocasión idónea para esquivar de entrada la futura visita (obligada, claro está) al cuarto de Valentine.

Aunque hubiese mucho trabajo me resulto asombroso lo rápido que lo finiquite todo hasta el punto de dejar el suelo y las encimeras relucientes. Y ahí llegaba la hora… Tenía que hacerle la comida a Valentine y forzarle a comer, y si algo tenía claro es que mis métodos seguramente serían mucho más eficaces que los utilizados hasta ahora por Lucian, aunque tuviese que llevarle el tenedor a la boca a la fuerza, lo conseguiría.

Con una fingida energía abrí la puerta del estudio de Valentine con una bandeja en las manos llena de huevos fritos, patatas revueltas y salchichas, el desayuno de los campeones lo llaman.

- ¿Cómo estamos hoy? – Añadí dejando la bandeja en una mesa mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no vomitar debido al olor a humanidad y alcohol en el ambiente… Y vaya… Acababa de pisar un vomito… Wonderful! Mas presta de lo que quería parecer fui a abrir la ventana de golpe mientras subía la persiana hasta arriba… Seguramente llevaba una semana viviendo en la onda oscuridad. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? – ¿Valentine…? – Pregunté empezando a asustarme… No es que anteriormente pudiese haberme sentido acojonada por Valentine… Pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba y en la condición en la que vivía en ese cuarto… No podía ni imaginar lo destrozado que estaba físicamente como mental. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma, y decidí salir al balcón, a lo mejor estaba fuera… Lo cual sabía en mi fuero interno que era imposible pues estaba cerrado, pero ciertamente me sentía más cómoda cuando me daba el aire y el sol en la cara. ¿Se habría fugado? ¡Dios! La sola idea me aterrorizo… Si pasase eso… Lucian jamás me perdonaría, no podía dudarlo, tenía que esforzarme en buscarlo, así que volví a entrar por la puerta del balcón cuando me choqué de golpe con él.

- ¿Valen…tine? – Añadí conmocionada mientras me sobrecogía un miedo irracional… Pero… Pero… Es que lo que vi me asusto más que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto tiempo atrás. Estaba absolutamente demacrado… Una incipiente barba le cubría todo el rostro… Tenía las facciones chupadas debido a su dieta alimenticia basada en alcohol únicamente… Y el hedor que desprendía emulaba a 100 sobacos sudados como mínimo. Pero no era eso lo que me asustaba, sino su mirada. Estaba vacía… Mirase donde mirase, no había rastro del Valentine que yo había conocido. Ahora comenzaba a entender porque Lucian no quería que nadie más cuidase de él. Intentaba proteger su liderazgo, ya que si alguien más le viese en el estado en el que estaba… Seguramente perdiese todo el respeto y admiración que sintiesen hacia él de golpe y porrazo.

- Que grata visita… - Añadió secamente mientras le daba un largo trago al licor que tenía en el vaso y se daba la vuelta descamisándose para sentarse posteriormente en la cama mientras encendía un cigarro… Uno de los cuales seguramente le habrá suministrado Lucian. – Perdón por el desastre… - Dijo sin sentirlo ni un ápice en absoluto… ¿Qué era lo que percibía? ¿Asco? ¿Odio? ¿Rabia…? No, mucho peor, indiferencia. - ¿Pero es que no te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?

- No cuando se trata de personas que están claramente autodestruyéndose de tal manera como tú estás haciendo.

- Vaya… Saltó la virgen de las almas perdidas. – Lo estaba pagando conmigo, sí, no me cabía duda. - ¿O es que acaso has venido aquí para terminar lo que empezaste la semana pasada?

- Valentine… Tú no eres así. De verás que siento tu perdida… Pero la persona que estoy viendo ahora… No eres tú. Y lo sabes… Tú eres superior a todo esto. Tú eres Valentine Morgensten.  
- Bla bla bla BLA. Toma, anda, sírvete una copa, quizás de ese modo dejes de ser tan molesta como de costumbre.

- Beber no te ayudará, ni ser grosero conmigo. Todos están preocupados por ti, Lucian está que se sube por las paredes, y yo si me he quedado aquí ha sido para intentar ayudarte.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? Pues empieza por hacerme una mamada, y luego si te portas bien puede que te quiera ayudar yo a ti.

Quedarme blanca es poco… Sino lo siguiente. En otras circunstancias habría gritado, le habría abofeteado y le habría soltado alguna frase hiriente para hacerle sentir mal… Pero sabía que en esta ocasión nada de eso resultaría porque estaba totalmente carente de emociones y de respeto por sí mismo. Así que… Borracho como estaba y con lo fuerte que le quería atizar… No me resulto difícil dejarle inconsciente dándole en la cabeza con la bandeja de la comida.

A continuación le administré un par de valiums y (sí, ya tendría tiempo de sentirme mal por drogarle) le arrastré hacia el cuarto de baño… Cualquier cosa era mejor que aguantar ese maldito hedor, incluso tener que quitarle la ropa mugrienta del cuerpo y verle como Dios le trajo al mundo.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia me habría ruborizado ante la idea de tener a Valentine delante de mí desnudo… Pero ahora me daba asco verle. Sorprendida tras contemplar la cantidad de masa muscular que había perdido en una sola semana, le metí en la bañera, en la cual utilice todo tipo de sales de baño y geles aromáticos frotándole bien fuerte con la esponja. Posteriormente le peine… Aunque no me atreví a afeitarle… Eso era cosa de hombres.

Una vez le hube vestido con un pijama le metí en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Sí, ni de COÑA le hubiese encerrado de nuevo en esa pocilga. Y le até (sí, ya tendría tiempo de confesarme después) mientras le introducía una vía por la muñeca y la conectaba a un litro de suero.

Sin perder minuto de tiempo limpié de arriba abajo el cuarto de Valentine y luego triunfante me senté esperando a que el efecto del somnífero perdiese efecto… Vale… También puede que ayudase mientras le daba un par de bofetones y le tiraba un vaso de agua por la cara.

Se despertó sobresaltado y enfurecido cuando se fijó en las cuerdas que le retenían al cabecero recordando también el golpe que le di con la bandeja.

- ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES, PUTA? – Iba a aprender, de eso estaba segura, aprender a respetar a una dama.

- ¿Cómo que puta? – Le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. - ¿Cómo me llamo Valentine?

- Joder, Joce… - Añadió mientras escupía un poco de sangre. - ¿Estás segura de que en lugar de mantenerme con vida no quieres matarme?

- Vamos a ver, Valentine, te he duchado… Te he desnudado… Te he vestido luego y te he metido una vía con suero posteriormente… ¿De verdad piensas que quiero matarte? Créeme cuando te digo que si ese fuese mi verdadero propósito no me tomaría tantas molestias.

- No habrás abusado sexualmente de mi ¿no? – Aun después de todo seguía sonriendo y siendo irónico cuando se lo proponía y me hizo suspirar de alivio todo sea dicho… Oír que a pesar del capullo en el que se había convertido quedaba un atisbo del Valentine al que yo quería me hizo relajarme, tanto que me senté al lado suya en un borde de la cama.

- Valentine… Todos confían en ti. Todos esperan que te recuperes y que les lideres… Y en el fondo tú también lo esperas. Tú eres fuerte, eres valiente… Eres el líder de El Círculo, eres presuntuoso, eres arrogante, eres incluso gracioso a veces… Sí… No sonrías, no todo son halagos… Porque créeme… Cuando quieres también eres jodidamente insoportable, pero… Si hay una cosa que no eres es un maldito cobarde. Un débil… Alguien vulnerable que se doblegué a algo tan nimio como el alcohol… O que no tenga lo que hay que tener para afrontar la vida… Para no entregarse tan fácilmente a la muerte, no desde luego sin luchar… Y no desde luego vengando a esos que mataron a tu padre. Todos creemos que tenemos que actuar… Pero nadie lo hará sino vuelves a ser tú mismo.

- Ya no soy la misma persona… Jocelyn. – Sus ojos me hablaron por primera vez… Es cierto, jamás se recuperaría de esto… Pero sé tan bien como él… Que esos cabrones pagaran por ello. Como un acto reflejo le quite las cuerdas que le inmovilizaban.

- Lo sé… Pero sé que te repondrás, sé que ya nunca más volverás a ser el soñador eterno que eras… Pero sin lugar a dudas superarás la muerte de tu padre aferrándote a la venganza.

- Y no estás a favor de ello… Intuyo. – Ya no me miraba con indiferencia… Su mirada volvía a hacerme sentir especial, indiscutiblemente uno de los mejores dones de Valentine… Era capaz de hacer sentir indispensable a cualquier persona.

- Cierto… No estoy a favor… Pero… La experiencia me dice que es el único modo de restaurar el orden. Los malos solo escarmientan con la sangre. Es duro de asimilar… Pero es la cruda realidad. – Una de las manos de Valentine se posó en mi rostro para alzarlo y que le hiciese frente a la mirada.

- Solo puedo luchar a tu lado. Tú consigues hacer que siempre encuentre el norte. – Con la mano que tenía alzada en mi rostro tiro de mi cabeza hasta el punto de poder besarme, no era romántico, pero era real. Era pura necesidad. Pero no, no lo quería. Hacía una semana él tenía claro lo que quería… ¿Y ahora es justamente lo contrario? No permitiría que jugase conmigo, así que me aparte suavemente.

- Valentine…

- Jocelyn… No me digas que es orgullo…

- ¡No! No es por orgullo… De verás… Pero… Yo no estoy preparada para asumir todos tus cambios de humor… Yo permaneceré a tu lado, siempre… Y cuando estés seguro de lo que realmente quieres… Házmelo saber.

- ¡Lo estoy…! La muerte de mi padre me ha despertado de mi ensoñamiento. Y ahora sé… Que solamente quiero estar con las personas que realmente quiero. Tú eres la más importante. El pilar de mi salud mental y al mismo tiempo el de mis quebraderos de cabeza más frecuentes.

- Valentine… Déjalo… Dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, necesito que me demuestres muchas cosas… No me valen ya las palabras. Y deberías comer y arreglarte… Quiero que estés presentable cuando la gente te vea en El Círculo… - Añadí al pie de la puerta, esfumándome hacia mi casa, estaba la suficiente cansada para descansar… Y más teniendo en cuenta que Valentine ya había recobrado el juicio… Por lo que dentro de poco tendríamos que empezar una caza contra los licántropos y el resto de subterráneos que nos hiciesen frente.


	13. Sacrificio humano

**13. Sacrificio humano.  
**  
Hace frío, o es al menos lo que yo siento desde hace unos cuantos meses. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante esta sensación de agobio. Escalofríos recorren mis articulaciones a la vez que los sudores gotean todo mi cuerpo.  
Si no tuviese esta ira en el pecho… Seguramente me hubiese clavado un puñal.

- Vaya. Que sorpresa… Pasa. – Intento fingir tranquilidad. Se me da bien mentir. Pero… ¿Para qué hacer correr el pánico cuando puedes sembrar el caos con tus palabras?

- Siento no haber llamado a la puerta… Pero tenía que verte, ¿qué estabas haciendo? - Pregunto Lucian. Como si realmente tuviese opción de eludir su curiosidad o su compañía.

- Ah… Tonterías. Ya sabes, marcaba los puntos de encuentro habituales de los clanes más numerosos de los licántropos. Ya sabes… Hago tiempo hasta que el Consejo ponga en pie las medidas oportunas que propuse en el pasado comité de seguridad de la salud Nefilim. – Esos estúpidos no sabían ni hacer la O con un canuto, sería más sencillo para todos que yo me hiciese con el poder suficiente para mantener a mi gente a salvo.

- Pues… Creo que ya no será necesario que sigas haciendo tiempo… Creí que te habrían informado de ello.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué ha dicho el consejo?

- … SÍ. ¡Han aprobado las Salvaguardas! – Me felicito Lucian. Seguro que desde el momento en que se enteró salió corriendo para contármelo. En ocasiones dudo sobre si su amistad no será una tapadera para encubrir el amor que profesa por mi… Al fin y al cabo desde aquella noche que me beso no para de perseguirme. – Tenemos que celebrarlo… Y por eso… He traído… ¡Esto! – Añadió mientras se sacaba de entre su chaqueta una botella de champagne. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

- Espera… Lucian, verás, agradezco el detalle. Eres una persona muy importante para mí… Pero esto… Lo que tú quieres que pase… No sucederá. – Era duro buscar las palabras apropiadas para conseguir que la gente no me viese continuamente como a un capullo. Menos mal que el 99% de las personas que realmente me conocían ya lo tenían bastante asumido.

- No… No sé a qué te refieres – Añadió mientras giraba la cabeza de golpe intentando aparentar que restaba hierro al asunto.

- Sí, sí que lo sabes y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello… - Le agarré del hombro y le giré la cabeza. Realmente era importante para mí que Lucian estuviese en El Círculo. ¿Qué pasaría si se fuese? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría en él Jocelyn? Puede que ella me quiera. Pero… Ni siquiera creo que eso fuese suficiente para retenerla si su mejor amigo se marchase. – Sabes que te necesito, sabes que sin ti todo esto no tiene sentido… Y en esta guerra no tiene cabida lo que tú sientas por mí, o lo que yo sienta por cualquier otra persona. – Le abracé y luego le besé en la frente. Lucian tenía muchas virtudes, pero una de ellas no era la seguridad en sí mismo. – Así que… ¿Entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos verdad? – Sí… Era un manipulador… ¿Pero acaso eso importa si al final mis métodos resultan eficaces?

- Sí… Claro que sí… Solamente puedes pertenecer a El Círculo, de manera que no puedes tener distracciones…

- Así me gusta, Lucian. Veo que lo vas entendiendo… Y ahora necesito intimidad, necesito pensar. – Tercie con una gran sonrisa la cual deduje que tomaría como un "mueve tu culo y sal por la jodida puerta", pero me equivoqué.

- No puedes tener distracciones… ¿Pero acaso crees que no me fijo en como la miras? ¿En cómo cambias el tono cada vez que te diriges a ella? Sea como sea… Saldría herido de todos modos, pero al menos… No juegues con ella, solo te pido eso. - ¿Cómo alguien puede estar enamorado de mí y preocuparse por la competencia? De la manera que fuese… Consiguió llamar mi atención, era el primer comentario inteligente que oía por su boca desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
**  
Desde el punto de vista de Jocelyn.**

Ya estamos con la misma demagogia barata. Cada vez que habla durante horas y se pone en modo "Por un mundo mejor, luchemos" y todo el rollo ese acabo desconectando y pensando en las uñas de la nueva, Celine. ¿Cómo demonios se hará esa manicura tan perfecta? Y lo más importante… ¿De dónde saca tiempo? Porque yo llevaré al menos unos tres meses desde que me paré a detenerme en que peinado me quedaba mejor.

La verdad es que estas reuniones donde solamente hablan Valentine y Michael se vuelven ciertamente tediosas. Creo que no se terminan de llevar bien. Valentine es el líder por excelencia y nació para algo así como ser presidente o ministro… Y Michael es un hombre incorruptible, con pensamientos propios, con personalidad… Lo cual desquicia de una manera que roza la sádica diversión al ego de Valentine. Y en días como hoy solo puedo perder mi tiempo en fijarme en las magníficas y cuidadas uñas de Celine y en… El paquete de Michael. Me siento sucia cuando tengo pensamientos impuros… Pero a quien vamos a engañar… Soy prácticamente una adulta, cuya primera relación sexual ha sido totalmente frustrada y cuyo único amor conocido ha sido y es continuamente un drama… Así que llevo más o menos desde que Valentine se recuperó viéndome con Michael y no está nada mal… Simplemente me lo estoy tomando como unas clases particulares sobre sexualidad… Y es sencillo… Tan sencillo que es cómodo. Sin dificultades, sin amores imposibles, sin manipulación por el medio y sobretodo y más importante… Esta mañana he filtrado la información a Lucian para que se lo cuente a Valentine y así darle en los morros… Y justamente con la persona que menos soporta de El Círculo… Es sencillamente tan brillante que hoy no puedo evitar desear que llegué el momento en que Valentine me pida hablar con él para llorarme como un perrito abandonado.

De hecho, estoy completamente segura de que la discusión que están teniendo hoy Valentine y Michael, pese a tratarse sobre la bajada de presupuestos que nos otorga el Consejo de Idris es un falso pretexto de lo que realmente le importa, yo. Esto mola… Y mucho… Vaya, de pronto he desviado la atención de toda la junta que ahora me mira porque estoy riéndome tristemente sola sin venir a cuento.

- Tal vez… ¿Tú tengas algo que aportar? Ya que como bueno, parece que te estés riendo de nosotros, eso signifique que tienes mejores propuestas por hacer. – Mascullo Valentine. Vaya… Se lo estaba tomando MUCHO más en serio de lo que creía… FANTÁSTICO.

- Ajam… No… Me parece genial, todo lo que quiera que estéis diciendo… ¿Y a ti? ¿Te parece bien… Todo? – Soy una maestra de los dobles sentidos… Seguro que ahora mismo se está mordiendo la lengua por no decirme algo y por no levantarse a pegar a Michael.

- Pues… Creo que sí… O al menos… Por eso estamos debatiendo Michael y yo… Para llegar a acuerdos entre todos y para que todo nos parezca bien. – Dijo totalmente bloqueado… Madre mía… Estaba actuando genial, no me puedo creer que ni siquiera se le note un ápice todos los sentimientos de ira y celos que estará experimentando… Como odio que sea tan… Tan… Comedido.

- Encanto. Te veo muy… Despistada. Así que… Vete a la cocina y de paso tráeme algo de beber – Dijo tras que me guiñase un ojo el cerdo de Blackwell.

Esto es lo que faltaba… Hasta Blackwell había conseguido humillarme en la junta. Me fui antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo más y más. Estaba claro que Valentine era frío como el témpano y que jamás asumiría una derrota en presencia de otras personas.

Desde que tuviese esa charla con Valentine en la que le hiciese recapacitar y volviese a llevar su vida por buen cauce… (Si es que "Valentine" y "Buen cauce" podían incluirse en la misma frase) Se habían unido más personas a El Círculo. En primer lugar, la de las uñas perfectas, la chica con mejor gusto por la moda que haya conocido y con el mejor pelo que haya visto en mi vida, Celine… Está claro que si Valentine la escogió no sería por sus cualidades como guerrera… Lo cual, lejos de importarme me da igual.  
Luego entraron Malachi y Rogart, no es que haya hablado con ellos, ni tampoco que me caigan bien, simplemente son buenos con runas y… Yo simplemente les acepto, como a casi la mayoría de El Círculo.  
También los hermanos Penhallow. Me caían bien, siempre estaban juntos, eran reservados pero se veía que eran buenas personas.  
Y por último… Michael Wayland, aunque esto último no era difícil de imaginar.

¿Cómo surgió todo? Bueno, no es gran cosa. Él se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en el principal estorbo de Valentine. Y yo, estando lo suficientemente enfadada como para querer olvidarme de él, un día me emborrache y me presenté en la habitación de Michael sin más ni menos. Y digamos que eso es todo a nivel general. Una cosa llevo a la otra… Y bueno, al principio fue de manera eventual… Pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más formal.

No sé, no es que quiera estar con él, prueba de ello es que no tengo ninguna intención en que el resto de personas se enteren, con la salvedad de Valentine, pero… Ahora tengo lo que se llama… Apetito sexual… Y él, digamos que es lo suficiente bueno como para no ser reemplazable y es la persona más distinta a Valentine que yo conozco hasta la fecha.

**Desde el punto de vista de Valentine.  
**  
No es que me importe… Pero… O todas las mujeres están mal… O es que solo se debe de tratar de Jocelyn. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado en la junta?  
Es raro porque estaba hablando con ese tono tan común suyo. Como cuando intenta hablar con dobles sentidos, que por cierto, se le dan fatal. Pero eso es ahora lo de menos…

Estoy sentado oyendo al gilipollas de Michael Wayland y no le estoy escuchando. Me gustaría echarle de El Círculo, dejarle en ridículo luchando o simplemente humillarle por el placer de demostrar mi superioridad ante él… Pero si hiciese eso, justamente lo que lograría sería rebajarme a un nivel el cual no estoy dispuesto ceder. La gente confía en mí… Tengo que mostrarme seguro aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría pegarle una paliza a este capullo. No soporto a los tíos que van de progres con sacudidas de moralidad por cada chorrada que sucede… Y lo peor de todo. No soporto a las personas que no terminan haciendo lo que deseo que hagan.

Y mientras aquí, perdiendo el tiempo cuando bien podríamos ir directamente a por esos malditos chuchos que mataron a mi padre. Me duele la cabeza, no puedo soportar esta idea.

- ¡Basta! – Soné demasiado brusco, así que relaje el tono – Wayland… Es suficiente por hoy, llevamos tres horas debatiendo este asunto y no creo que podamos solventarlo hoy, así que… Se levanta la sesión, mañana retomaremos los temas que han quedado pendientes.

Lo único que quería era largarme de ahí, respirar un poco de aire fresco para variar. Era curioso… Desde que "volví" de mi trance todo se me hacía amargo, complicado, ajeno. Todo salvo la venganza. Era el único alivio que me quedaba. Lo único que me obligaba a seguir levantándome cada mañana.

Lo peor es que estaba con las manos atadas, hasta que el Consejo no reculase… No me darían permiso para iniciar el exterminio de esas bestias… Había conseguido que instalasen Salvaguardas en Idris… Pero no era suficiente, claramente no lo era. Tenía que instaurar el caos y si había algo que se me diese bien, era exactamente eso.

Una idea comenzó a forjarse en mi mente… Cuando algo de estas dimensiones me sobresaltaba simplemente no hay vuelta a atrás.  
**  
Desde el punto de vista de Lucian.  
**  
Me odio. No hay ninguna otra conclusión después de tanto tiempo meditando sobre la misma idea una y otra vez. ¿Está bien que desee a Valentine? Sé que es despreciable, sé que el solo quiere mi amistad por encima de todo pero desde el momento en que le conocí, lo supe. Él es la persona más especial que he conocido jamás. No es que ya no quiera a Jocelyn… Por supuesto, la quiero y siempre la querré… Pero ella jamás estará hecha para mí…

En cambio, Valentine, me comprende, me ha dado un brazo amigo siempre que lo he necesitado… Me valora y cuando sabe que hago algo mal en lugar de reprenderme, me sonríe para mostrarme su apoyo. Él me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba y no hay nada que odie más que el hecho de que yo no pudiese hacer lo propio tras la muerte de su padre… Jocelyn. Siempre se trata de ella.

Me odio por traicionarla… Pero lo hago menos de lo que lo haría si renunciase a él. No es como si no tuviese ni una sola posibilidad… Al fin y al cabo él correspondió ese beso. Pero todo esto no me exime de sentirme mal por mi amiga. Esta mañana me hablo sobre el hecho de que mantuviese relaciones sexuales con Michael recalcando de manera exacta el hecho de que quería que Valentine se enterase. En cuanto me lo contó… Me vi corriendo como un desesperado para contárselo todo…  
En un comienzo pensé que sería buena idea, así él conseguiría dar por caso perdido a Jocelyn y retomaría su vida… Y posiblemente conmigo ¿quién sabe? Pero le conozco, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que jamás descansaría hasta tener las cosas bajo su control y no podía permitir que después de todo ambos volviesen a estar juntos.

Camino cabizbajo por los jardines de la casa solariega. Siempre que terminamos una junta me gusta aislarme del barullo, andar solo un rato, pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que conocí a Valentine. De ser un pobre fracasado sin ninguna aspiración ni posibilidades con la chica de mis sueños, a alguien valioso para una corporación de Nefilims combatientes, sin casi ninguna posibilidad con el chico de mis sueños. Bueno… Al menos vamos mejorando.

**Desde el punto de vista de Valentine.**

- Todo el mundo quiere tenerte cerca, ya sabes. Eres el joven más influyente de todo Idris en la actualidad, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? El Consejo no podrá negarse a todas tus peticiones. – Me había dicho hacia un mes el representante de El Círculo… Simplemente le contrate para que se hiciese cargo de las cuestiones con el Consejo… Y no me había demostrado ninguna otra cosa que no fuese incompetencia.

Y ahí estaba yo ahora, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarme ante los ineptos que componían el Consejo y que habían rechazado reusar la fuerza contra los licántropos… Para esos imbéciles burócratas bastaba con las Salvaguardas… Claro, sentirse defendidos dentro de los Canales sin salir de sus casas y prefiriendo mearse en los pantalones en lugar de tomar cartas ante un asunto tan importante como este. La seguridad de nuestra gente.

Por supuesto, me importaban esas personas, que no se volviese a cometer un suceso como el que le paso a mi padre era de gran importancia… Pero lo primero era el respeto. Teníamos que hacernos respetar por los subterráneos. Enseñarles que si hacen algo que está mal tomaremos represalias. ¿Y que habíamos demostrado? Que ante crímenes así saldrían indemnes, sin castigo, sin sentencia. Que si volviesen a hacerlo nos sentaríamos en sillas para debatir durante meses si entrar en acción o no, y mientras tanto ellos podrían destruirnos sin mayor esfuerzo.

¿Eso es lo que querían que pasase? NO, no lo permitiría… Decisiones extremas conllevan sacrificios extremos.

Fui a hablar con Rogart, sabía que él me entendería ya que perdió a su hijo en una misión contra un clan de vampiros y el Consejo se quedó sentado de manos cruzadas sin actuar al respecto. Era un hombre destrozado, no le quedaba nada, se lo habían arrebatado todo y sólo ingreso en El Círculo para calmar su ansia de sangre, además… El viejo tendría ya unos 80 y tantos años.

- Rogart… Supongo que te habrás enterado sobre el grave error que están cometiendo los del Comité de seguridad Nefilim – Agache la cabeza en actitud de derrotismo en pos de encontrar su propia empatía. Tenía el don de saber cómo funcionaban los cerebros del resto de personas.

- Sí, Valentine, no logró entender como esos incompetentes están al cargo de la legislatura de nuestra raza. Si tan solo uno de ellos hubiese perdido a un padre o a un hijo… El veredicto habría sido distinto. No me uní aquí para sentarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos monstruos andan sueltos haciendo Dios sabe qué. – Bien, le había conseguido conmocionar, estaba a punto de llorar, un poco más de teatralidad y sería mío.

- Cuanta razón tienes buen amigo, pero esos ineptos no rectificaran hasta que las bestias se cobren otra víctima. Así que mucho me temo… Que ambos tendremos que sentarnos y convertirnos en espectadores de semejantes salvajes monstruosidades… Si tan solo hubiese una víctima más… Pero claro, ahora con las Salvaguardas tomaran mayores medidas de seguridad y ¿quién sabe cuánto tarden en volver a actuar en Idris?

- ¿Y si… Les atrajésemos hacia nosotros? – Genial. Le estaba haciendo ir exactamente por el camino que deseaba. Si yo se lo propusiese me tomaría por un psicópata, pero si consigo que piense que la idea es suya… Todo saldrá como es debido.

- Eso no resultaría, ellos no acudirían, están demasiado alertas tras toda la seguridad que han instalado. Si hubiese algo que pudiese emular a los ataques de un licántropo... Pero supongo que eso es imposible. – Ando 4 pasos dirigiéndome hacia la puerta sabiendo lo que me responderá a continuación.

- ESPERA. Lo hay. Una runa, hay una runa que convierte al Nefilim en el animal que desee y ese podría ser el de un lobo. – Me giro mirándole como si fuese un genio para posteriormente mostrar mi frustración… (Comienzo a replantearme la opción de probar suerte en Hollywood)

- Vaya… Eso… Sería… Perfecto, pero claro… ¿Se te ocurre alguna víctima? Desde luego no creo que nadie de El Círculo se mostrase voluntario para morir por la causa aunque pasase el resto de su vida siendo considerado un héroe. ¿Quién quiere el éxito post-mortem? Eso está pasado de rosca. – Me hago el inocente.

- Pero… Bueno, con un ataque sería suficiente, sin necesidad de tener que "morir por la causa" ¿no?

- Por favor, Rogart… ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo para pensar que por unos "rasguños" de nada el Consejo se arriesgará a abrir una guerra contra subterráneos cuando ya has visto lo que hicieron tras la muerte de mi padre o… De tu querido hijo? Prefirieron lavarse las manos mientras ellos… Desde el cielo claman venganza. Tu hijo… Que tenía toda la vida por delante… Que podría haberte dado hermosos nietos con los que jugar en el porche de tu casa… Fue asesinado sin piedad por unas bestias sin corazón. Y no habrá nadie a salvo, ni un solo hijo y ninguna sola mujer el día en que las bestias tomen el control de Idris… Y nosotros podríamos haber cambiado ese futuro, si hubiésemos conseguido que el Consejo nos diese margen para la guerra. Pero ahora… Bueno, supongo que tendremos que cargar con ese pesar en el infierno. – El drama inunda la escena… Y corten, abro la puerta para marcharme dejando una interpretación dramática digna de cualquier obra de Shakespeare.

- Alto… Valentine… Yo he vivido mucho… Y llevo años odiando al Consejo y a mí por no poder hacer nada por mi hijo… Ahora se me presenta la oportunidad y ya estoy viejo para rechazar mi única forma de redimirme. Así que me inyectaras una dosis de gen licántropo, sé que los guardas en el laboratorio privado que tienes, iremos al bosque, te pondré la runa de conversión de animal… Y cuando seas un lobo me matarás. – Perfecto… Y de verás cree que es idea suya.

Lo único que me apetecer hacer es quedarme en la más onda oscuridad… Echar la llave y tirarla al río. Está hecho. Acabo de matar a un hombre honesto, por propia voluntad incentivado por mi poder de sugestión. Se suponía que tenía que sentirme como un héroe… Lejos de eso me siento como un asesino… Como lo que acabo de ser hará más de tres horas mientras desgarraba su cuello con mis propios dientes. Me ha costado varios minutos quitarme el sabor a sangre de la boca. Por supuesto, no me la he tragado. Esa ha sido la única diferencia entre yo y esos monstruos. Necesito estar solo y al mismo tiempo a alguien que me idolatre de tal manera que me haga sentir inmejorablemente perfecto. En ocasiones como estas echo de menos a Lucian. Hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¡Valentine! – Sin duda la urgencia de su voz delataba lo que yo ya sabía con certeza. – Un licántropo ha matado a sangre fría a Rogart. Encontraron su cuerpo hace una hora. Y el Comité de seguridad Nefilim se volvió a reunir. Este nuevo incidente ha cambiado la percepción anterior sobre la guerra contra subterráneos, y además, ha disparado la crisis entre los habitantes de Alacante. El Consejo de Idris entero clama venganza y muerte hacia las criaturas que deliberadamente han arrebatado dos vidas en menos de cuatro meses y quieren que tú lleves a cabo la caza.

Todo lo que me estaba diciendo era lo que llevaba anhelando oír desde hacía meses… Pero ahora… Nada tenía demasiado sentido, Rogart… Al final se convirtió en el héroe que deseaba ser y la gente nunca lo sabrá… Sin embargo… Yo me llevaré la gloria y no soy nada más ni nada menos que el villano de esta escena.

- Valentine… ¿Me estás escuchando? Por fin podrás vengar la muerte de tu padre.

Fue lo único que me hizo falta por oír… Todo volvió a cobrar sentido. Los remordimientos se desvanecieron dejando paso a un torrente de sangre enfurecida que solo deseaba crear el idílico mundo con el que Rogart soñaba.


End file.
